Hana Yori Misao
by Magitiger
Summary: Misao Makimachi has been accepted into the prestigious Eitoku Gakuen, a very exclusive school in Kyoto. Everyone at school accepts Mis for who she is and don't mind she isn't rich. Well, everyone except for the F4. The F4 consists of the four richest and most popular boys in all of Kyoto led by the handsome Aoshi Shinomori, whose new hobby is hazing Misao. This means war!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- This is a story I wrote a long time ago under my old name: Maria Vu. **

**Hana Yori Misao**

Misao practically flew to school, tripping over her own feet as she ran. "I have got to make it. God, I can't believe how late I am! Damn Jiya for not waking me up earlier." She complained to herself as she rounded the corner of the school. She noticed the gates still open and heaved a sigh of relief. "I made it!" She exclaimed happily, as she climbed the stairs. Her happiness was short lived as a voice behind her caused her to stop dead in her tracks.

"Are we late again, Makimachi-san?" A deep, masculine voice mocked.

Misao's face flushed red from anger. She turned around ready to fight. "And 'Ohayo' to you too, Shinomori-san!" She said sarcastically.

Aoshi threw her an amused glance. "You'd better hurry up. I don't know how, but I believe something may have happened to your gym clothes." He said with wicked eyes.

"My gym clothes?" Misao asked suspiciously.

Aoshi pointed to the windows of the school, across the courtyard. Inside, Misao barely made out a large crowd gathered around what looked like her locker. "Oh god. What did you do...Shinomori!?" She cried out, bolting for the school entrance. A million thoughts rushed through her mind as she ran. 'What did he do this time?' Misao asked herself. She was unprepared for what awaited her at her locker. Her books were left untouched, thankfully. But her pictures, especially ones she had taken with her guy friends were torn to shreds and tossed carelessly onto the floor. Her stuffed bear that Kaoru had given her during their Christmas break was lying face down in a puddle of ink. And her gym clothes...her only pair of gym clothes...were dyed with some type of coloring. So now the once blue gym uniform, which represented their school colors, was now a very loud color of orange. Misao felt the blood vessel in her forehead contract. She was pissed.

"SHINOMORI!" She said in a demonic voice. All of the students who were gathered around, amused by the situation, now starting to back away from Misao, and with good reason. Her face was so red, you'd have thought it was on fire and her eyes had taken on a translucent coloring.

-The Stairs-

Aoshi smirked at Misao. He had gotten her good this time. He brought his hand up to his mouth, suppressing a yawn. He was tired. His carefully calculated plan had made it necessary for him to arrive an hour earlier than he normally would. Since school started at 7am, he had to set his alarm for 5. This gave him enough time to shower, eat and get to school before everyone else. 'I guess I will just have to skip Biology today.' It's not like Aoshi ever needed to go to class. He had a guaranteed position as head of his father's software company. Added to that was the fact that his father was on the board of education, which meant his son never had to worry about grades or wearing a uniform. Though today he did, just to blend in with everyone else. And he could also get anyone he deemed unworthy expelled. He'd pondered getting Makimachi expelled but for some reason, he could never bring himself to do it. 'I have to stop being so soft on that girl or she is going to be my downfall.' He decided.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Shinomori-san." A girl from the senior class greeted with a glossy smile.

"Ohayo, Megumi-san." Aoshi answered in a detached and uninterested voice.

"I heard about Makimachi-san's locker. I must say that it doesn't surprise me. I mean the girl has no class at all and should be grateful that we would allow such a degenerate to even attend the same school as us. It is only natural that she rub a few of the students the wrong way. Don't you agree, Shinomori-san?" Megumi asked slyly.

"Hai." Aoshi said, while yawning. Aoshi paused, taking a moment to look Megumi over. She was the most popular girl in school and very wealthy. Both of her parents died, leaving her with a very large sum of money. Besides that, she was the President of practically every club, had the highest grades in class and was overly beautiful. Unfortunately, she was way too aware of the fact. This was a quality that Aoshi found a tad bit annoying. "If you don't mind, I have somewhere to be." Aoshi said bluntly.

"I understand. Someone as popular as you must have a very busy schedule. But may I request something from you, Shinomori-san?" Megumi asked in a seductively sweet voice.

"Nani?" Aoshi said, beginning to lose patience.

"I am having a party this Saturday. Everyone worth anything will be attending. Its sort of a status check. You know, the "future society" type get together. It would be an honor if you would be in attendance." Megumi said while running a hand down the caller of Aoshi's uniform.

"I will see what I can do." Aoshi replied, grabbing her hand and tossing it down roughly.

"Good." Megumi said as Aoshi walked past her. 'Shinomori Aoshi... I will get you before the year is over.  
Mark my words.'

-Later in Class-

"Misao-chan, I am so sorry about what happened." Kaoru said, taking her seat beside Misao.

"Naze? It isn't your fault. It's that jerk Shinomori's fault! He's always doing childish things like this!"

"I know." Kaoru sighed, "I wish I knew why he picked on you so much?" She pondered.

"I just told you why! It's because he's a jerk!" Misao snapped.

"All right, all right." Kaoru said defensively.

"Gomen. I don't mean to take it out on you. It's just that...he makes me so mad!" Misao said apologetically.

"I know. I wish there was something I could do to help you." Kaoru says.

"Iie. Its better that you not get involved at all. Its bad enough he is torturing me. I don't want you to become a target too. Don't worry, I will deal with Shinomori!" Misao said reassuringly.

"All right. But Misao-chan?"

"Nani?"

"What are you going to tell Sensei when it's time for P.E.?" Kaoru asked, concerned.

"Ano...I don't know. Oh...why didn't I stay in bed?" Misao asked, dropping her head into her hands.

-Gym-

"Sumimasen Inoue-sensei. I don't have my uniform today." Misao stated nervously.

Yukiko Inoue was a large set woman who was, at least to the girls in her class, a bit of a sadist. She frowned at Misao and folded her arms. "Makimachi-san. Do you really expect me to believe that pathetic excuse?"

Misao let her eyes trail the lining on the floor. "Well...I hoped...I mean I guess..."

"Save it. Let me put these in simple terms. You either "A" get your uniform from your locker or "B" go to the principle's office!" The teacher said harshly.

Misao knew it was hopeless. She was just going to have to take her punishment. With the bills her grandfather was facing, there was no way he could afford to get her a new uniform. "Hai" Misao said softly. She started towards the exit, accepting her inevitable fate when she heard her name. She recognized the voice immediately. It belonged to Sangara Sanosuke, the most arrogant member of the F4. He was about three years older and, like Aoshi, who was in his twenties, he attended the University section of Eitoku Gakuen. So it was very rare that she would see them in one of her classes.

"What do you want? Haven't you done enough?" Misao said angrily.

"I come in peace. Actually, Aoshi sent me to give you something."

"Oh really? Well, I don't want anything he has to offer. So you can just take whatever it is he told you to give me and tell him to stick it up his..."

"All right. If you don't want this new gym suit, I'll take it back." Sano gestured to the box in his hands.

Misao looked from Sano to the box he was holding. "I don't understand."

"Me either. I mean...it was a great plan, destroying your uniform. It surely would have gotten you kicked out of school." Sano complained.

Misao frowned at Sano's eagerness to get her thrown out of school. "Thanks a lot." She griped.

"Gomen, gomen. But you have to admit, you don't really belong here." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Whatever you say." Misao repiled, losing patience.

"Anyway, do you want this or not. Unlike you, I have better places to be." Sano said annoyingly.

"I still don't understand. Did he say anything about it?" Misao asked.

"Just that I should make sure to get this to you before your gym class started." Sano answered. Misao raised an eyebrow. "So I'm late. I was playing poker in the teacher's lounge. Sue me."

Misao sighed. "Is that it?"

"Yea. Now can I go?" Sano asked impatiently.

"Ano...hai." Misao said as Sano handed her the box. "I guess I should say thank you, so arigatou."

"Yea, yea." Sano said as he rushed out of the gym.

Misao walked back to her Sensei and informed her that she found her uniform. She went to put it on and noticed and slip of paper at the bottom of the box. She picked it up and unfolded it.

Makimachi,

How did you like my little prank this morning? Daijoubu, I only did it because you have been wearing the same uniform since last semester and I felt it was my civic duty to provide you with some type of charity. Enjoy the new uniform. I hope that every time you wear it, you'll think of me!

Ja matane,  
Shinomori Aoshi

Misao crumbled the letter up in her hand. Her right eyebrow twitched with anger. "He has some nerve!" She begrudgingly put on the uniform and laced up her shoes. She decided that she would deal with the humiliation that came with knowing Shinomori had purchased her gym clothes. And she would overcome the countless teasing she received from the other girls, having witnessed the morning locker catastrophe and Sano's dramatic entrance. But she vowed that one day... One glorious day, she would get revenge.

-Cafeteria-

Lunchtime went by without any problems. Misao heaved a sigh of relief. She wasn't sure she could handle another gloating session from Shinomori.

"So Misao-chan. Want to go swimming at my house after school?" Kaoru asked, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"I can't. I have to work today." Misao moaned.

"But I thought today was your off day?"

"It usually is. But with all the bills, I have to work overtime to help out."

"Oh." Kaoru said in a disappointed voice.

"How about Saturday?" Misao suggested.

"Saturday? Oh I can't." Kaoru said regretfully.

"Why? Do you have a heavy date?" Misao teased.

"Not exactly. But I was invited to Megumi-san's party Saturday night."

"Party? What party?" Misao asked. This was the first she had heard of a party.

"You mean you haven't heard of the huge party Megumi-san is throwing. She went around school inviting everyone." Kaoru explained.

"Not everyone." Misao said simply.

"Maybe she forgot? You don't really make yourself noticeable to people." Kaoru lectured.

"I do too. I have loads of friends." Misao said in defense.

"Yea, but none of them attend this school." Kaoru pointed out.

"You're right." Misao said defeatedly.

"Why don't I call Megumi-san tonight and see if you can come to the party?" Kaoru asked.

"Don't bother. I should probably get a head start on my history report." Misao said.

"But it isn't due for three weeks!" Kaoru argued.

"I know. But I want to get a good head start." Misao explained. Kaoru gave her a suspicious look and than went back to eating her sandwich.

"So, I understand about the party Saturday night, but why can't we go swimming in the morning?" Misao asked.

Kaoru almost choked on her sandwich, "Ano...Well...I have a beauty appointment."

"NANI?!" Misao choked out.

"Shhhhhhh... Keep your voice down." Kaoru snapped.

"Gomen, but Kaoru-san...Why do you have a beauty appointment?" Misao asked, bewildered.

"No reason, I just want to look my best." Kaoru stated.

"For Megumi?"

"Of course not!" Kaoru says in a mock-offended voice.

"Okay, than who?" Misao probed.

"Promise you won't laugh?" Misao nodded. "Okay. You know the guy in our trigonometry class with the long red hair?"

"The one with the cross scar? What is up with that anyway?" Misao asked.

"I don't know. I heard though that he was injured during a fight with an ex-girlfriend's brother, I think." Kaoru whispered.

"Whoa... Okay, so what about him?"

"Well, I heard that he may be there." Kaoru said shyly.

"I see." Misao said, grinning.

"Now remember, you promised." Kaoru reminded her sternly.

"I know." Misao confirmed.

"Good. I have to go to study hall now. I'll see you in English. Ja ne." Kaoru called over her shoulder to Misao.

Misao finished her lunch and left the cafeteria. She stepped outside and glanced at her watch to check the time. "I have a whole hour to kill" She sighed.

"Great. So where are we going?" Someone said from behind her.

Misao spun around only to find Aoshi before her. "What do you mean, 'we'? 'WE' aren't going anywhere!"

"You aren't still upset about earlier are you?" Aoshi asked with mock concern.

"What do you think?!" Misao spat out.

"I thought the uniform would be sort of a peace offering?" Aoshi said.

"And the note?"

"What note?" Aoshi asked innocently.

"You know, you're a real jerk!" Misao said turning to walk away from him.

"And I bet that's why you like me, ne?" Aoshi stated.

Misao turned to face him. Her face once again took on an all too familiar shade of red. "What did you say?"

"You heard me!" Aoshi said confidently.

"Why you conceited little toad! There is no way I could ever like someone as stupid and slimy as you." Misao cried out.

"Oh really? Then why are you always blushing whenever I'm around?" Aoshi said arrogantly.

"B-blushing? Because of you...I...you...Ahhhhh."

"See what I mean? You can't even speak when I'm around." He stated smugly.

"I hate you!" Misao said, attempting to compose herself.

"They say that love is the closest thing to hate!" Aoshi quoted.

"I'm leaving!" Misao stated flatly.

"Matte. I need to ask you something", Aoshi said.

"Yea...and what would that be?" Misao snapped.

"Who are you going to Megumi's party with?" Aoshi asked.

Misao noticed an air of seriousness in him all of the sudden. "I'm not going."

"You're not going?" Aoshi asked confused.

"I wasn't invited. And even if I was, I wouldn't go!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't have anything to wear." Misao replied, unsure of why she was telling him this.

"Than buy something!"

"That is so easy for you to say, you're rich! But I, on the other hand, am not! Now if you will excuse me, I am going to enjoy the rest of my free period in peace." Misao said, walking away from him. Aoshi watched her disappearing form. "You are feisty one, Makimachi." He thought out loud, forming a plan in his head. "Looks like I'll have to work fast if I want to make it before Saturday." He said rushing off.

-After School-

Misao placed her books in Kaoru's locker. Since Aoshi had decided to tamper with hers, she was hesitant to leave anything important in it again.

"Are you off to the restaurant?" Kaoru asked, changing her school shoes.

"Hai. I'll see you Sunday, ne?" Misao asked as she placed her new gym clothes in Kaoru's locker.

"You bet. I'll rent some movies. By the way, Misao-chan, where did you get the new uniform?"

"Long story. I'll call you tonight." Misao said as she grabbed her bag. She ran towards the door and waved over her shoulder to Kaoru. "I'll ring you at 9, ne?"

"Hai." Misao heard Kaoru call as she turned the corner. She skipped down the steps two at a time and almost ran smack into Megumi.

"Ah... Gomen nasai." Misao said hurriedly.

Megumi gave Misao a hard stare and handed her a card. "I don't know how you did it, but Shinomori-san refuses to come to my party unless I invite you!" She stated angrily. Misao looked at the card Megumi handed her. Sure enough it was an invitation. "Ara...ano...I don't get it?"

"Humph." was all that Megumi replied.

Misao watched her walk towards a group of girls near the exit. "What is going on?"

-Outside-

Misao walked still holding the invitation she had just received with her hand. She wracked her brain, trying to figure out the reasoning behind her getting an invitation. As she walked, a black limo pulled up beside her.

"Makimachi Misao?" A man dressed in black asked, as he got out of the car.

"Hai"

"Come with us, please." Another man wearing a similar black suit ordered.

"N-Naze?" Misao stuttered out. 'Who are these guys? What do they want with me?'

Misao began to fight, kicking and biting at her kidnappers. Unfortunately, there were four of them and only one of her. They dragged her, kicking and screaming to the car. Inside, she searched frantically for a way out as they tried to hold her down. It was then that she noticed Aoshi in the front passenger seat.

"Shinomori?"

"Just relax. It will all be over in a little while." Aoshi said with mischievous eyes.

"What will?!" Misao demanded.

"It's a surprise!" Aoshi replied enigmatically.

"I don't think I like the sound of that!" Misao said before she wents back to biting and kicking her captors. One of the guys cried out as Misao bit him too hard. He turned back his hand to hit her, but quickly withdrew upon noticing Aoshi's warning glance.

"Give her this." Aoshi ordered, handing the man a small bottle and handkerchief.

The man nodded and poured some of the clear, liquid content of the bottle onto the handkerchief. He then placed it over the struggling Misao's nose, holding it there as she began to feel herself losing consciousness. 'I'm dying. Oh my god, I'm really dying.' Her surroundings become darker and darker. The last image she saw was Aoshi brushing a loose strand of hair from her face. Then the world went black.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Misao woke up to some shuffling sounds she heard around her. She slowly opens her eyes and had trouble adjusting to the light. 'What happened?' She wondered as she strained to sit up.

"Ah...you're finally awake." Misao heard someone say.

Clearing her eyes as best she could, she focused in on the person. It was a tall man in a black suit. "Now I remember. You kidnapped me!" Misao cried out. She threw back the covers of the bed she was in and ran to the door, pulling on it hard before she realized it was locked. "Shimatta!" Misao cursed as she noticed a patio across the room. She threw a glance towards the man standing in her room to see if he would make a move to stop her. To her astonishment, he remained perfectly still. Not wasting any more time, Misao bolted for the patio. She looked down, mentally measuring the height and distance. 'I wonder I could make it down without breaking anything?' She asked herself. She shivered, noticing how cold it was. 'Its supposed to be hot out... why am I so cold?' She pondered, still contemplating jumping. It was at that moment that she noticed she was missing something.

"Ara...Where are my clothes?" She asked calmly.

"Your uniform was filthy, so we had it sent to the cleaners. " The man in black said from behind her.

"ECCHIIIIIIIII" Misao screamed, covering her breasts.

"No madam. I wouldn't... I mean, I would never..." The man sounded panicked. He rushed back into the room and handed her a robe.

Misao snatched it hesitantly from the man, hastily wrapping it around her exposed body. She continued to stare at the man with a suspicious eye and eased slowly by him. Once she was back in the room, she quickly distanced herself from him and studied her surroundings in more detail.

"What is this place?" Misao asked, noticing the extravagant lamps and beautiful furniture in the room.

"This is the Shinomori mansion." The man answered.

Misao's forehead creased in anger. She remembered now. "Now I remember. That creep brought me here, didn't he?"

"Creep, madam?" The man asked confused.

"You know, Shinomori?" Misao said as if it should be common knowledge.

"Would you be referring to Lord Aoshi, madam?" He asked questioningly.

Misao gave him an odd look. 'This guy has got to be kidding. Lord Aoshi? This man is definitely a card short of a full deck.'

"Hai. Shinomori wa?"

"He is at fencing practice and should be returning in a couple of hours." He answered.

"Fencing practice? Nani? What do you mean he is at fencing practice?" Misao asked, becoming more and more confused by this strange man as the moments passed.

"It is Saturday madam. Lord Aoshi has fencing, kung fu and swimming practices today."

"Saturday? It can't be! It was just Tuesday!" Misao said in a panicky voice.

"Well… You have been unconscious for almost four days."

"F-four days?" She stuttered out. Shock hit Misao very hard. 'I've been here since Tuesday?' She unthinkingly sank to the bed and placed her face in her hands. 'I am going to kill him!'

"Is something wrong, madam?" The man asked in a concerned voice.

Misao looked up at him and wondered why he kept referring to her as 'madam'? "Hai. Something is very wrong. I should be in school. I have a math test, which I wasn't able to study for because I was unconscious, due to some chemical, for reasons I don't understand!" Misao blurted out.

The man looked at her, amazed that she could say all that with one breath. "OK... Well if you need anything than press the button on the remote." He said before making his way over to the door.

"Nani? Remote?" Misao asked, bewildered.

"Hai. That remote controls the CD player, television, lights, the rotating closet and the intercom system used to call me." He explained as he typed a code into a device on the door. The door immediately unlocked. "I will go to the kitchen and have the staff prepare something for you. I will also send up a few of the ladies maids to help you freshen up. The salon is being prepped for you and wardrobe is ready to fit you as soon as you are finished with makeup."

Misao's head was swirling. "What are you talking about?"

"Lord Aoshi said that you were to receive a make-over. He also said to tell you that the party is going to be very formal, so you have to have a make-over to fit in." He stated relaying Aoshi's message.

Misao's face flushed from anger. It amazed her how easily Shinomori could piss her off. "So you must be one of his butlers, ne?"

"On the contrary, I am his head butler. There are seventeen butlers under me." He said proudly.

"Nani? Why on earth would he need seventeen butlers? He must have a rather large family…?" Misao questioned.

"Iie. Actually, his parents are running the Spanish based version of their company in Madrid and his sister Okon just married a famous Martial Arts movie star named Hiko Seijirou and is living in America." He answered.

"Sugoi! So you mean... Shinomori lives here alone?"

"Not alone. Most of the staff resides here."

"Is there enough room for everyone?"

"There are 64 rooms on the grounds, 30 in the main house and 34 in the guesthouse. But if Master Aoshi ever needs more room, he can always renovate. Well now, I must see to your dinner. I will send Tae-san up for you massage. You should enjoy it, she is one of the best." He stated as he turned to leave.

"Matte. What is your name?"

"Oh where are my manners. Boca wa Akito."

"Hajimemashite."

"Charming young girl, aren't you? I shall see to my tasks." And with that he left.

-Later-

Misao is in heaven. Akito wasn't lying when he said she was the best. 'I feel completely at ease.' She thought to herself as Tae gave her a massage. She mentally kicked herself however, when she realized who was paying for all of this.

"Ano... Tae-san?"

"Nani?"

"Were you ordered to give me a massage?"

"Hai."

"I see. By Shinomori?"

"Hai."

"Naze?"

"Lord Aoshi said that you were to be tension-free for tonight. So he told me to lend you my services."

"Oh… So if I were to request you myself, how much would you charge?" Misao asked, pumping for information.

"My going rate is $200.00 an hour." Tae stated.

Misao's eyes almost popped out of her head. "But we have been here for 3 already! That is 600 dollars!" She exclaimed.

"Daijoubu. This is peanuts to Lord Aoshi. Besides, he seems to want to do this for you!" Tae said in a reassuring voice.

"I don't understand why though, we are mortal enemies at school." Misao stated.

"Men can be very mysterious creatures. But just between us..."

"Hai?"

"He seems to be more energetic whenever he has any type of interaction with you." Tae said in a whisper.

"Eww... Naze?!" Misao couldn't believe the sadistic guy that tortured her everyday was happy to be around her. That was just too unnatural.

Tae didn't answer. Instead she finished Misao's massage and typed a number into the device next to the door. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Misao asked suspiciously.

"Downstairs. Its time for your facial." Tae said.

"Downstairs?" Misao repeated, obviously confused.

"Hai. To the mall area."

"M-M-Mall?" Misao could barely get the words out.

"Hai. This house has a built-in shopping mall, restaurant, swimming pool, Movie Theater, cafe, etc."

Misao's eyes went wide for the third time. "All that for one guy?" Tae nodded as she pulled a very weak Misao to her feet. "Let's not waste anymore time. Lord Aoshi has been home for about an hour now and I am sure you are eager to see him. But first...your facial."

Misao nodded and allowed herself to be pulled out the door.

-Two hours later-

'I know I recognize this man. I saw him on a talkshow giving makeovers to people. He has to be famous.' Misao thought as the man placed her hair into large rollers. He then sat her under a dryer and gave her a stack of magazines.

"This should take about twenty minutes. I am going to the cafe for a cappuccino, would you like me to bring you anything?" He asked politely.

"Ano...no thank you." Misao said, still in awe that someone so famous was doing her hair.

Misao watched him leave then turned her attention to the magazines in her lap. "No way!" She exclaimed as she looked down at the topmost publication. "This is next month's issue of Seventeen. This isn't even out yet!" She said excitedly. Misao flipped through the magazines and noticed a beautiful red silk dress. She thought that it was the prettiest dress she had ever seen. "Kawaii." She said out loud. She was so enchanted by it (plus the dryer was too loud), that she doesn't notice the person standing over her shoulder.

Aoshi peeked down at the magazine Misao was looking at. He noticed the dress and the excited look Misao had because of it, thinking for a moment and then snatching the magazine from her hands.

"Hey!...Ouch" Misao cried as her head hit the dryer. She wanted to rub the bump forming but the big rollers were in the way. Frustrated, she lashed out at Aoshi. "What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?!"

"Sumen. I just wanted the magazine."

"Shinomori, I didn't know you were into Seventeen?" Misao said sarcastically.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Makimachi!" Aoshi says coolly.

"Nor do I want to know. Look, why did you bring me here? I missed school and I was supposed to study for my math test that I've missed and I missed work...Oh my god! Jiya! He must be worried sick!" Misao says panicking. "Where is the phone? I need a phone! This is all your fault, Shinomori!" She said as she walked by him.

Aoshi grabed her arm. "Calm down. Your grandfather knows where you are and I had your test rescheduled." Aoshi said matter-of-factly.

"Eh?" Misao said, pulling her arm from his grasp. "How can you do that?" Misao asked dumbfounded.

"Have you forgotten that my father is on the Board of Education? I just called his office in France and had him arrange it. And as for your grandfather, I just told him that I needed a tutor in math and that you would be staying at my home so we could cram." Aoshi said slyly.

"But you attend the University? How did you explain that to Jiya?" Misao asked.

"I just told him that I had to repeat my math class from senior year." Aoshi explained.

"You are something else you know that! You have no idea what you have done, do you? I needed to work Tuesday to help my grandfather out with the bills and because of you, now poor Jiya has to work a double shift!" Misao said accusingly.

"Has anyone ever told you that you whine too much?" Aoshi said, unaffected by her accusations.

"How dare you...you...you..." Misao started.

"Look...I have taken care of everything." Aoshi said, cutting her off. "I have arranged it so that neither you nor your grandfather has to work and that cheap, rundown restaurant ever again."

"YOU WHAT?!" Misao screamed at him. "What gives you the right to disrupt people's lives?! You can't just dictate what we can and cannot do! You are not God!" Misao stated angrily.

"Right, right. So, you like this dress, ne?" Aoshi said, ignoring Misao's outburst.

"You are unbelievable! You know what, I'm leaving. And I will pay you back for all of this." Misao stated indignantly, pulling the rollers out.

"Really? So you are going to give me $5,000 dollars?" Aoshi asked with a devious look.

"F-five thous-sand? "She stuttered out.

"Hai." Aoshi answered coolly.

Misao's jaw hit the floor. "Why on earth would you spend that much on me?"

"Simple. You needed it. Do you think that I would escort you to the part the way you normally look?" Aoshi asked with a serious look.

"What do you mean?" Misao said, trying not to let him see how offended he was making her.

"Let me put it another way. You normally go around in bargain bin hand-me-downs. As appealing as that may be in your part of the world, it just won't cut it here in high society!" Aoshi explained.

Misao took the remaining magazines and threw them at him. Aoshi looked at her in an annoyed fashion. She didn't care, she pulled the rest of her rollers out and placed them on the table. "I would like to go home! Now!" Misao said coldly.

"Don't be such an ungrateful brat! Any other girl in your position, would be kissing the ground I walk on for what I have given you!"

"Gomen... Demo I'm afraid that I am NOT any other girl! I cannot be bought over by some mansion with a mall and a makeover! You don't know how to treat people! And with an attitude like yours you will never find a decent girl!" Misao said as she walked to the exit of the salon.

"I am the future owner of the Shinomori Software company and many smaller businesses. I am well-respected and very rich. I can have any girl that I want!" He said arrogantly.

"Now that is where you are wrong, Shinomori. Because you can't have me!" Misao said, slamming the door behind her.

Aoshi blushes. (Kawaii)

-An hour later-

Misao located Akito after walking an eternity through the many wings of the house. "This house is too big." She says as he led her to the cleaners where her uniform was.

"Are you sure that you don't want to stay for dinner?" Akito asked again for the 100th time.

"I'm positive. I really want to get home and check on Jiya." Misao said as they rounded the final corner to enter the cleaners.

"All right madam. But I must say that Lord Aoshi shall be very disappointed." Akito said matter of factly.

"Well that's his problem!" Misao snaped.

Akito flinched and turned to retrieve her uniform. He quickly handed it to her and directed her to a store across from the cleaners. "There is a changing room there."

"Arigatou, Akito-san." Misao said, her voice now softer than before.

"You're welcome, madam." Akito replied, bowing.

Misao blushed and went quickly to the store across from them to change. After she was done she came out to find Aoshi standing outside the dressing room door. "Now you are stooping to peeping?" Misao said dryly.

"Sumen." Aoshi said simply.

"What did you say?" Misao asked in disbelief.

"You heard me. It was wrong of me to say those things to you earlier. I want to make it up to you. Would you allow me to make it up to you?" Aoshi said, gazing into her eyes.

Misao blinked in surprise. "What brought this one, Shinomori?"

"I told you. I felt bad for what I said." Aoshi answered sternly.

"All right, apology accepted." Misao agreed. "Now I really need to go." She finished impatiently.

"Okay, here is the deal. Go to the party with me tonight and I promise that I will not torture at school anymore." Aoshi offered.

"Why is it so important to you that I go to this party with you? " Misao asked.

"The party is in less than an hour and I don't have time to find another date."

"You? Shinomori Aoshi? The man who can get any girl he wants cannot find a date at the last minute?" Misao asked, mocking Aoshi's previous statement.

"That's what I'm saying." Aoshi answered.

Misao looked him over for a few minutes. She wasn't sure she could trust him but if there was a chance that he had even a fraction of honor than maybe he would keep his word. "All right. I will be your date. But you have to promise on your honor that you won't go back on your word." Misao said.

"I promise." Aoshi swore. Misao prayed that she wouldn't regret her decision.

-The Party-

Aoshi and Misao arrived in a black limousine. Aoshi took two glasses from the built in bar. He poured two glasses of red wine and handed one to Misao.

"Are you crazy? I am only 16?" Misao snapped.

"And? I have been drinking wine since I was 15." Aoshi said.

"So that's what's wrong with you. You're an alcoholic." Misao said in an understanding voice.

Aoshi ignored the comment as he waited for the driver to open the door. "Get ready" He said as the driver opened the door. Aoshi stepped out and extended his hand to Misao. She stepped out in a beautiful blue, floor length dress. Her hair was braided in a long French braid and kiss curls lined the front of her head. Her makeup consisted of a deep coral lipstick, peach blush and translucent eye shadow that showed off her dark blue eyes beautifully. When Aoshi had first seen her walk down the stairs his heart did a flip. She was gorgeous. It was remarkable how a rush-job by his staff could turn out such a remarkable creature.

Aoshi held out his arm to Misao. She slipped her arm through his, forming a link. Taking in a deep breath, they entered the party. They didn't get five feet in the door, when suddenly all eyes were locked upon them. Misao blushed at all the whistles and admiring looks she was receiving. She felt just like Cinderella. Aoshi led her to a table in the back, near the bar. Misao immediately scanned the room for Kaoru. Unfortunately, the crowd of people overwhelmed her and the faces were beginning to look alike.

"I don't recognize any of these people." Misao said, leaning over to Aoshi.

"That is because they don't go to your school. They are mostly all from the University." Aoshi explained.

"Oh. But Megumi is in high school. I guess she is trying to get an early start with the popular crowd, ne."

"It would appear so." Aoshi stated with disinterest. Misao was about to ask if he was bored when they were interrupted.

"Aoshi. I see you brought a date. Aren't you going to introduce us?" Sano said as he downed a drink. Misao guessed that he had been partying a long time before the party even started.

"Makimachi Misao meet Sangara Sanosuke." Aoshi said formally.

Sano's mouth dropped open, "This is Makimachi?" He said in disbelief. "You clean up pretty nice!" He added, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Misao could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Sano. If you don't mind, Makimachi is with me tonight!" Aoshi said sharply.

Sano immediately dropped his arm. "Sumen Aoshi. I think I may have had a little too much to drink."

Aoshi composed himself, "You always have a little too much to drink. Go sober up."

"You're probably right. Ja" Sano said, saluting Aoshi and disappearing into the crowd.

"You have interesting friends." Misao commented.

Aoshi shook his head and signaled for a waiter. "Who Sano? We grew up together. He's an all right guy but he loves to party. Do you want anything to drink?" Aoshi asked as the waiter approached.

"Iced tea, if they have it." Misao said, turning her attention back to the crowd. She noticed that some of the people were beginning to dance. She smiled at the couples, feeling a tad bit envious. She wondered if she would ever dance with someone she truly loved. She watched all of the couples dance by in their formal clothes, the guys in tuxedos and the girls in elegant gowns. It dawned on her just how different she was from this type of group. 'I am way out of my league,' she thought to herself. She sighed as the waiter brought over her tea. She was just about to take a sip when she spotted someone familiar.

"Soujirou?" She whispered. She had forgotten that he would be here. 'Of course he would. He is part of the F4 and very wealthy. Not to mention incredibly cute!' She stared in awe as he danced. His dark hair slicked back and parted at the side. His tuxedo clinging in all the right spots of his lean form. Misao thought he was the best looking guy there. She debated on rather or not she should say hello. Deciding against it, she forced herself to turn back to her drink.

"So you like Soujirou? Aoshi asked knowingly.

Misao almost spat her drink at him. "Na-Nani? She asked nervously.

"If you want to talk to him, you are about to get your chance." Aoshi said, gesturing behind her. She turned to find Soujirou standing behind her chair. Her heart caught in her throat.

Soujirou smiled, "Konbanwa. I was wondering if you would like to dance?" He asked softly.

Misao sat immobile, the truth being that really she didn't know how to dance. She cursed herself for being so uncivilized. 'Finally, the guy I have liked for over a year asks me to dance and I have no idea how!' Misao moaned inwardly. 'What am I going to do?' She asked herself as he held out his hand. Failing to resist his smile she agreed. "Hai". He led her out onto the dance floor and the crowd cleared, leaving them alone. The music starts and...

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

It had been at least twenty minutes since the music had come to an abrupt halt. Misao stood motionless, staring down at her feet. The same feet that had betrayed her will to move mere moments before. And as a result, she had been unable to live out her fantasy of being close to Soujirou. What should have been one of the best moments in her life, ended up the most devastating. And what about Soujirou? He had been very quiet and Misao wondered what was going through his mind. She had caused him so much embarrassment, she wouldn't blame him at all if he never wanted to see her again. Misao felt the tears stinging her eyes. 'Not now. Onegai... Don't let me cry around him.' She pleaded with herself.

The crowd that had formed around Soujirou and her, now focused their full attention on Misao. She could feel their eyes on her without looking up.

The hostility that was resonating from them was intense. So intense that Misao could almost feel it as a physical blow on her body. She had never felt so alone or unaccepted in her life. All she could do was brave the scrutiny of the crowd and pray for its end.

-Across the room-

"Shinomori-san, have a drink with me?" Megumi asked as she took the seat Misao had previously occupied at his table. Aoshi nodded as she took two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter's tray. She passed a glass to Aoshi and smiled. "This is very old, I picked it out myself." She bragged.

Aoshi nodded again and sipped from his glass. Megumi noticed that his eyes were fixated on something else. She followed their trail to Misao and frowned. "I can't believe that Makimachi! Who does she think she is, embarrassing poor Soujirou like that! Especially since he took pity on her and asked her to dance. She really has no class, ne Shinomori-san?" Megumi asked, deviously.

"Hai." Aoshi replied. 'Serves her right!' He thought to himself, having witnessed the whole event. 'It's her own fault for thinking she could snag a member of the F4.' He wanted to gloat and rub her misfortune in her face. But than he noticed her expression. The devastation and hurt spoke volumes, even from where he sat. At that moment, Misao looked like a fragile and helpless child facing a pack of hungry wolves. It was also at that moment, that Aoshi realized that his feelings for her ran a lot deeper than simple rivalry.

"So Shinomori-san... Why don't we leave and go somewhere a little less crowded?" Megumi asked while rubbing her hand seductively over his.

"Some other time." Aoshi said, gulping down the rest of his champagne. He thanked Megumi for the drink and to her irritation, excused himself to walk towards Misao and Soujirou.

"Soujirou?" Aoshi said, stepping in between him and Misao.

"Aoshi?" Soujirou questioned.

"Sumen. But I think that Makimachi may have a problem dancing with you." Aoshi stated bluntly.

"Naze?" Soujirou asked, confused.

"You know how women are... She feels a little guilty. You see we came to the party together and Makimachi here is very traditional. So in keeping in tradition, she has to save the first and last dances for me." Aoshi explained, wrapping a hand around Misao's waste and pulling her to him.

Soujirou smiled and allowed Aoshi to take over as Aoshi signaled the D.J. to start the music. He then turned to the wide-eyed crowd. "Minna... Despite what you may have heard about me, I do not enjoy being the focus point of everyone in this room. This is supposed to be a party, so stop standing around gawking at us and dance!" Aoshi ordered.

The crowd quickly returned to their respective partners. By the time everyone made it onto the dance floor, the song the D.J. played had ended and another one had started.

"Here is an oldie but goodie requested by Sano Sangara for the happy new couple, Shinomori and Makimachi." The D.J. announced over the mike. The crowd responded by applauding, but looks of disbelief mirrored their faces.

RESCUE ME  
AND TAKE ME IN YOUR ARMS  
RESCUE ME  
I NEED TO TENDER HEART  
CAUSE I'M LONEY AND I'M BLUE  
I NEED YOU,  
AND YOUR LOVE TOO  
COME ON AND RESCUE ME

Misao blushed at the feel of Aoshi's athletic body pressing against hers. "Shinomori?"

"Nani?"

"Arigatou." She said as she leaned against him. He had saved her from the mob of high society and allowed her to save face in front of Soujirou.

"Don't mention it. Now shall we dance?" He asked softly.

"But I really don't know how." Misao admitted.

"Then now is as good a time as any to learn, ne?" Aoshi answered as he spun them into the crowd of dancers.

-At Aoshi's table-

Megumi glared at the happy couple. 'That bitch did it again! I will not let you get your claws into my Shinomori, Makimachi! You have just made yourself a mortal enemy.'

-Outside-

Kaoru Kamiya arrived at the party rather late. She had read that being fashionably late was the 'in' thing to do. So she had her driver circle Megumi's house a couple of times before dropping her off. She fantasized that Himura would be there and that he may take notice of her and ask her to dance. After straightening her emerald green dress and checking her makeup, she stepped out of her car. She walked up the steps and was about to enter when she spotted Kenshin. There he was, sitting on a lawn bench in the gazebo. She took a deep breath and walked towards him.

"Konnichiwa, Himura-san." Kaoru said, flashing him her brightest smile.

"Kombanwa, Kamiya-dono." Kenshin replied quietly, not even turning to face her.

"How did you know it was me?" Kaoru asked, surprised.

"Your voice. I would recognize it anywhere." Kenshin said matter-of-factly.

"Why is that?" Kaoru asked, unsure of how to take his response.

"Because. It is one of the sweetest I have heard in a long time." Kenshin replied, turning to face her. Kaoru blushed as his eyes burned intensely into hers.

"Arigatou Himura-san..."

"You can call me Kenshin." He said, cutting her off.

"Oh...all right Kenshin. And you can call me Kaoru." She said with a smile.

"Kaoru-dono." He smiled back.

-Later-

Aoshi walked Misao to her front door. He handed her jacket to her as she searched her purse for her keys.

"I want to thank you again Shinomori...for everything." Misao said, unlocking her door.

"No need to thank me. You'd better get a good's night sleep."

"Naze? Tomorrow is Sunday. That means no school and the restaurant is closed." Misao reminded him.

"True. But remember, you are supposed to be tutoring me tomorrow."

"Nani? But you made that up for Jiya." Misao argued.

"I know. But now I think, I made need you after all. I will send a car for you at 9." Aoshi said, as he turned his back on her.

"Demo?.."

"Oh...and wear something nice...or I will be forced to take you on another make-over session." He added as the driver opened the car door for him.

"Why would I need a make-over to study?" Misao asked him suspiciously.

"You'll see" He said as he got into the car, the driver shutting the door afterwards.

Misao frowned. "Now what are you up to, Shinomori?" She asked herself. She turned and opened her door. She was just about in when she heard Aoshi call her.

"Makimachi?"

"Nani?" She asked, one foot in the door.

"I had a nice time tonight." He said from out the car window with a serious expression.

Misao stared at him for awhile and thought about everything that had happened earlier that day. To her surprise she smiled. "So did I, Shinomori." She admited.

He nodded and rolled up the window. The car drove off and disappeared at the end of the street. Misao entered the restaurant and headed to small apartment upstairs. At the door, she heard the phone ring. She quickly flung it open. Seeing Jiya asleep on the couch, she rushed to the kitchen and snatched the receiver off the wall. "Moshi, moshi, Makimachi residence...Kaoru-san?"

"Misao-chan...where have you been? I have been calling you forever."

"Gomen. It's a long story"

"Speaking of long stories...I just got home from Megumi-san's party. And you will never guess who I spent it with?"

"Who?"

"Kenshin." She said happily.

"Kenshin? So we are on a first name basis now?" Misao said, raising an eyebrow.

"I guess so. It was all his idea too. Oh Misao-chan...I think I'm in love...gomen...I shouldn't be going on about my night without hearing about yours." Kaoru said apologetically.

"It's okay. I mean, what are best Tomodachis for?" Misao said reassuringly.

"You're right. But first...tell me what you did tonight?"

Misao smiled and mulled over the night's events again. "Nothing really, Kaoru-san… Except, I finally learned how to dance…"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Misao was stirred out of a deep sleep by her teddy bear shaped alarm clock. She peeked at it through semi-closed eyes and moaned. "7:30 on a Sunday? There has to be a law against this somewhere." She said, dragging herself out of bed. She walked down the hall to the kitchen and opened the fridge. To her dismay, there was only a half-eaten pizza and a carton of milk. She picked up the carton to have a drink and was nearly knocked over by the smell.

"Yuck. How old is this?" She asked, looking for an expiration date. Finding it to be at least a month over the expiration date, she tossed it. "I assume that you didn't bother to shop while I was away." She murmured.

"I didn't feel the need to, Misao. You weren't here so I basically ate take-out." Jiya said, startling her.

"You're up. Ohayo, Jiya." Misao said, wrapping her arms around him.

"And why are we up so early, Misao?" Jiya questioned, returning her hug.

"Ano...I have another tutoring session with Shinomori's house." Misao said, not knowing how true it was.

At the mention of Aoshi's name, Jiya raised an eyebrow. "So... You are going to be with him again. He seems like a nice young man. I just hope that you two know what you are getting yourselves into." Jiya asked with a serious face.

"Getting into?" Misao asked, unsure of his meaning.

"Hai. You know what I mean, Misao."

"Ano...not really."

"What I mean is...are you being responsible?" Jiya probed.

"Responsible. Oh yes...of course. We are both two, very responsible young people." Misao stated matter-of-factly.

Jiya sighed in relief, "Good. I was worried that you weren't using protection."

Misao's jaw hit the floor as Jiya's true meaning, finally dawned on her. "J-Jiya...you don't think we  
are...?" Misao started but found herself too shocked to finish.

"What is it Misao? Are you not feeling well?" Jiya asked, noticing Misao's pale face.

"I am not having sex with Shinomori." Misao heaved out.

"You're not?" Jiya asked. Misao could sense that he didn't believe her. "Than what were you doing with him for the past four days?"

"Well, you see..." Misao waded into the long, drawn out story of how Aoshi had kidnapped her and forced her to have a five thousand dollar makeover. When she had finished she waited for Jiya's reaction. After a few moments he walked over to Misao and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Misao. It is only natural for you to be ashamed. But I am not as closed-minded as other parents and Grandparents. I realize what kids are doing these days and I only ask that you continue to be careful." Jiya said thoughtfully. "Now... Don't you have a date...er...study date to get ready for?" Jiya asked, winking.

Misao stared at her grandfather intently. 'Baka!' Misao walked past Jiya towards the bathroom. "He is a complete nut!" She said to herself as she closed the bathroom door. It was a wonder to her how she ever turned out normal with him as a grandfather.

-An hour and a half later-

True to his word, a car showed up at exactly nine. Misao grabbed her purse and her math book and walked to the car. The driver opened the door for her and Misao got in, waving to Jiya as she did.

"Shinomori wa?" Misao asked, noticing that she and the driver were the only two occupants.

"Lord Aoshi is waiting for you at the club, madam." The driver responded roboticly.

"The club?" Misao asked confused.

"Hai, madam." The driver said simply.

"Ano... What club?" Misao asked, losing patience with the man.

"The Shinomori Country Club, madam."

"He owns a country club too?" Misao said in shock.

"Hai. The Shinomori family owns a lot of small businesses in Kyoto, madam." The driver explained.

"Sugoi. He really does have a lot of influence here. It sort of explains his arrogance but he's still a annoying sometimes." Misao said.

"Yes madam." The driver simply stated.

'What is with this guy? I have had better conversations with Kaoru's brother.' This was one of the worst insults you could give in Misao's book. Yahiko was a very annoying boy who never had anything worthwhile to contribute to a conversation. 'Oh well...I'll just have to deal with it, I guess.' She says to herself as she leans against the window.

-The Club-

Misao's eyes widened as she followed the driver to where Aoshi was. Taking in some of the sights, she saws large pools, tennis courts, volley ball courts, golf courts and even a kaoroke bar. 'This place is amazing.' She spoted Aoshi sitting at a large table, located on the balcony above them. He was engrossed in the paper he was reading. Misao smiled at the sight. But the smile soon turned to a frown when she noticed he wasn't sitting alone. "Megumi-san?" She said in a harsh whisper.

Misao walked up the stairs hesitantly, debating on whether or not she should ask the driver to take her home. She reached the top of the stairs and looked at the couple. Megumi was spreading cream cheese on a bagel for Aoshi and he was still reading the paper and sipping a cup of tea. Convinced that they hadn't noticed her, she turned to head back down the stairs.

"Makimachi?" Aoshi's voice called out, causing her to halt.

Misao turned around to find his eyes locked on her. "Ohayo gozaimasu." She said politely, making no attempt to join them.

"Ohayo." Aoshi replied, gesturing for her to take the seat across from him. Misao sighed, unable to think of a good excuse to leave. Submitting, she walked over and plopped down in the chair.

"How graceful" She heard Megumi murmur. Her face flushed with anger.

"Makimachi...you remember Megumi-san?" Aoshi said, pouring Misao a cup of tea.

"Hai." Misao said, trying to keep the anger out of her voice.

"I remember you from the party. I saw you dancing with Soujirou...it was a pretty good show you put on." Megumi said sarcastically.

Misao wanted to punch her lights out but thought better of it, since they were in full view of the public. Causing a scene now would only reflect badly on her. A fact Misao thought that Megumi probably realized.

"Shinomori, is Megumi-san going to study with us too?" Misao asked dryly.

"Oh no...I just stopped by to keep Aoshi company. I think it is a crime to keep such a wonderful man waiting." Megumi said, batting her lashes at Aoshi.

Misao fumed. She didn't know why, but Megumi's obvious flirting session with Aoshi, irritated her. "So you have some place else to go?" Misao questioned, hoping she takes the hint to leave.

"Hai. But I have a couple of hours, Shinomori...if you would like to go someplace?" Megumi said, rubbing her fingers through his hair.

"Sumen. I'm afraid I have already made plans with Makimachi." Aoshi said, catching hold of her hand and placing it on the table.

"I see. Well, I guess I can't compete with studying. And if you have to study, than studying with the school's social outcast is definitely a good plan." Megumi said bitterly.

"And what is that suppose to mean?!" Misao demanded.

"Nothing at all. I was just complimenting you for being so smart. I mean... You do so well even though you are such a social reject." Megumi said in mock sweetness.

"A WHAT!?" Misao yelled out, causing everyone in the club to look up at them. "Who do you think you are?! You think you are so cool with your perfect face and perfect hair. I bet you have never had a real problem in your entire life! And you sit here, telling me what you think you know about me! You know nothing. The only thing you have going for you is your money and your looks...but you know what? Someday they will all disappear! And when that happens, than will see who is the social reject! And I say it couldn't happen to a nicer person!" Misao spat out angrily. She grabed her purse and her math book and marched away from them.

"Makimachi? Matte!" Misao heard Aoshi call, as she reached the bottom stair.

"Leave me alone. I just want to go home!" Misao said sternly, unable to look him in the eye.

"Come on, Makimachi. You are much stronger than this. Don't let what Megumi-san said, get to you." Aoshi chastised, taking the math book from Misao's hand. "Now calm down. I invited you to here to relax. If she makes you uncomfortable, we can go somewhere else." Aoshi said, taking her arm with his other hand.

Misao resisted, pulling her arm from his grasp. "Naze? Shouldn't you be getting back to Megumi-san?" She asked, anger pouring through each word.

"Why should I?" Aoshi asked, eyes narrowing.

"She is your girlfriend, ne?" Misao asked, in breathless anticipation.

"Megumi-san? My girlfriend? What ever gave you that idea?" Aoshi asked, bewildered.

"Well, she is always around you...always touching you." Misao explained.

Aoshi raised an eyebrow, "Now I see what is going on. You're jealous." Aoshi stated, amused with the situation.

Misao's cheeks flushed, "Don't be an such an idiot, Shinomori. There is no way that I would ever be jealous of Megumi-san!" She states matter-of-factly.

"That is not what I meant, Makimachi" Aoshi said knowingly.

"I'm don't know what you are talking about. You know...you should be more considerate of girls feelings. Women hate arrogance and insensitivity in a man." Misao lectured.

"And you?"

"Nani?"

"What do you hate in men?" Aoshi asked, his voice taking on a sudden seriousness.

Misao stared at him, not sure what to say to this. "This is silly... We should really get started on tutoring. I mean that is why you sent for me, ne?" Misao asked.

The two stare at each other for a long time. Suddenly, Aoshi makes a move towards her. Grabbing her hand, he motioned for her to sit on the bench behind them.

"You know the real reason I sent for you has nothing to do with studying, ne?" Aoshi asked her in his serious tone again.

"It doesn't? Then why did you send for me?" Misao asked in a whisper.

Aoshi moved closer to her, so that his lips were mere inches from hers. They were almost touching each other in a soft kiss. "I sent you for you because..."

"Because?" Misao said, closing her eyes. * He's going to kiss me*

"Because..."Aoshi whispered. Misao could almost taste his lips against hers.

"Hai?" Misao breathed out.

"Because I pitied how easily I offended you the other day. I felt that the party wasn't really enough to make things up to you, so I decided to spend the day with you!" Aoshi said, moving away from Misao.

Misao's eyes flew open, "NANI?!" She cried out. At that moment, she could have killed him.

"Sumen. So you want to catch a movie?" Aoshi asked nonchalantly.

Misao looked at him for a moment and than blew up. (Typical Kenshin moment).

-Kaoru's House-

Kaoru hung upside-down from her bed. Her mind went through her run-in with Kenshin the previous night over and over again. She smiled and clamped her hand over her heart. "Kenshin" She said, letting the name roll off her tongue. Suddenly, she heard the phone ring. Forgetting her awkward position, she jumped up, causing her body to flip over which resulted in her crashing headfirst into the floor.

"Moshi, moshi. Kamiya residence" Kaoru said breathlessly while rubbing her head.

"Is this Kaoru-dono?" A familiar voice asked.

Kaoru froze. No way it's him. "Hai. This Kaoru." She answered hesitantly.

"Good. I was hoping I would catch you. Look, I was wondering if you would like to go see a movie with me? That if you're free." Kenshin asked.

"HAI!" Kaoru shouted into the phone. Her face turned red from embarrassment. 'Good going, Kaoru. Now he thinks you're desperate for a date. Or worse, if he didn't know I liked him before, he certainly does now.'

"Great. I hope you don't mind, but I got your number from the phone book." Kenshin said before Kaoru had the chance to ask how he had gotten it.

"Oh...no problem...I mean that's what I'm there for...I mean the phone books are there for...to look up people you want...not saying that you wanted me...ano..." Kaoru babbled nervously. 'Shut up Kaoru!' She mentally lectures herself. 'He is going to think you are some wacko.'

"Okay. I have your address too. I should be there in about two hours." Kenshin said. Kaoru agreed and glanced at the clock. 'Two hours to get ready.' She thought as she said her good-byes to Kenshin.

"Now what should I wear?" Kaoru said, rummaging through her closet.

-Two Hours Later-

True to his word, Kenshin arrived exactly when he said he would. Kaoru stepped out onto the porch and Kenshin smiled at her.

"You look great, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin said, looking her over.

"Arigatou." Kaoru said with a blush.

"Shall we go?" Kenshin asked, extending his arm.

"Hai" She said, excepting his escort happily.

-The Movie Theater-

"Tell me again what we are seeing?" Misao asked as Aoshi stocked up on popcorn, candy and drinks.

"It's called 'Eyes Wired Shut'. It's basically a mystery movie. I'm not sure what it's about." Aoshi explained, handing her a drink.

"Than why go see it? I would much rather see, 'Mystery Men" with Greg Kinear. He is pretty funny."

"He's okay. But he reminds me of that other American comedian."

"Who?"

"You know...Chris something."

"Rock?"

"No"

"Tucker?"

"No"

"Farley?"

"Hai. That's him!" Aoshi saids.

"No way! You have got to be kidding me." Misao whined. "Greg Kinear is much funnier."

"I think they are about the same." Aoshi argued.

"Shows how much you know about comedy." Misao commented.

"Keep it up...and no milkduds for you." Aoshi threatened.

"Stingy" Misao said, accepting defeat. "Come on...the movie is about to start."

"Misao-chan?" A familiar voice called from behind her.

"Kaoru-san? What are you doing here?" Misao asked.

"I could ask you the same thing... Konnichiwa Shinomori-san." She said politely.

"Are you here alone?" Misao asked, hoping that she wanted to join them.

"Well actually. I'm here with..."

"Kaoru-dono... I hope you don't mind that I asked them to put butter on the popcorn." Kenshin said, coming up to them.

"No. I like it that way" Kaoru said smiling. She looked up at Kenshin and noticed that he wasn't looking at her. Instead, his eyes are locked with Aoshi's as the two began a very intense staring match.

"Himura." Aoshi said grimly.

"Aoshi." Kenshin responded with the same grim disposition.

Misao threw a confused look at Kaoru, who shrugged in response. "Do you two know each other?" Misao asked, trying to break the silence.

"Hai." Kenshin said.

"Oh. So you and Shinoromi-san are friends then?' Kaoru asked.

Neither man commented. The last of the crowd entered the movie. Misao put a hand on Aoshi's arm.

"The movie has probably started already...I think we should go." Misao urged.

Aoshi nodded in response and walked silently past Himura. Misao threw one more confused look to Kaoru, before turning to follow him.

Kaoru and Kenshin were left standing alone in the lobby. "What was that all about, Kenshin?"

"Aoshi and I go way back…" He replied.

"Then why were you looking at each other that way. I mean if you're friends..."

"We aren't really friends." Kenshin said, cutting her off.

"So you are enemies?" Kaoru asked.

"Not really."

"I don't understand." Kaoru said, confused.

"He blames me for something." Kenshin said with sad eyes.

"Blames you? For what?" Kaoru asked softly.

"For him losing his friends." Kenshin answered.

"Losing his friends. If he lost them..than why on earth would he blame you?"

"Because it's my fault."

"You're fault?"

Kenshin dropped his eyes to the floor, "Hai...you see it's my fault...because I killed them."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Kaoru dragged her legs through the dirt beneath the swing she was on. She shivered as a breeze blew through thin dress. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine herself in a warm place in an attempt to block out the cold. After a few moments, it worked. She began to fill an overwhelming sense of warmth and security. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to save the feeling. It was than that she noticed the true source of her comfort and warmth.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru says, surprised.

"Nani?" Kenshin asked softly, his eyes locked on the ground.

"Your jacket? I'm sure you need it. That shirt you are wearing is very thin." Kaoru stated, noting how thin the clothing Kenshin wore was for the type of weather the Kyoto nights brought.

"So is your dress. I don't mind Kaoru-dono. I just don't want you to get sick." Kenshin said matter-of-factly.

Kaoru blushed and looked away. It had been two hours since his shocking revelation. She didn't know quite how to respond to him. They had decided to skip the movie, neither one in the mood to be around anyone. Kaoru was surprised that he hadn't asked her to go home, leaving him alone with his troubled thoughts. She wanted to know exactly what he meant by "killing Shinomori-san's friends", but she didn't dare for fear of the answer.

"So... Why is it I hardly see you on campus?" Kaoru asked, attempting to start a conversation.

"I'm around. I mostly stay away from social gatherings and after school activities." Kenshin answered simply.

"Oh." Kaoru said, looking back at her feet. "Ne, Kenshin?"

"Hai?"

"About what you said earlier..."

"Kaoru-dono. I want to tell you everything, but not now. Not yet." Kenshin said softly. He refused to look at her, which concerned Kaoru. She could feel his pain and the desperate need for salvation.

"I understand, Kenshin." Kaoru said with a soft smile. Kenshin caught it out of the corner of his eye.

"Are you frightened of me?" Kenshin asked, trying to sound calm. But his voice betrayed him and Kaoru could hear the dread that he tried to hide from her.

"Daijoubu. I know I probably should be concerned. But, somehow...I'm not. I don't believe you killed anyone. At least, not in the conventional way." Kaoru said as she leans her head back, looking up at the night sky.

Kenshin stared at her in awe. He couldn't believe that this girl, whom he had only known personally for two days, could have this much faith in him. "Kaoru-dono...you give your trust so easily. Especially to an unworthy one like me. But I promise you, I will not make you regret it." Kenshin said determinedly.

Kaoru smiled. "I know you won't, Kenshin...Ahhhh...Kenshin...Look" She said, pointing happily towards the sky. Kenshin followed her finger with his eyes. He didn't see what had her that excited.

"Nani?" He asked confused.

"Don't you see them, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked with sweet smile.

"See who?" Kenshin asked, beginning to wonder if Kaoru may have lost her marbles.

"The fireflies, Kenshin. Look!" Kaoru replied, jumping up from the swing.

Kenshin watched Kaoru as she chased the fireflies. The wind caught her hair and the fireflies encircled her, almost forming an embrace.

"Aren't they beautiful, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked breathlessly.

Kenshin stared at her intensely. He let his eyes roam over every inch of Kaoru's body, memorizing every detail. "Hai. Beautiful," He answered, though he didn't mean the fireflies.

-Meanwhile-

A young couple sat side by side on the balcony of the movie theatre. They were bickering over who got to hold the popcorn and who got the armrest.

"Why do you get to hold it?" Misao griped as Aoshi held the popcorn away from her.

"Because I paid for it." Aoshi stated matter-of-factly.

"Alright. Well... Why can't I have the arm rest?"

"Because, not only did I pay for the tickets. I also reserved the balcony." Aoshi bragged.

"Shinomori."

"Nani?"

"I hate you!" Misao said.

"I know." Aoshi replied, turning his attention to the movie.

"Ne Shinomori...What was that look between you and Himura?" Misao blurted out.

Aoshi's body tensed up. "What are you talking about?"

Misao frowned. "Stop playing games with me, Shinomori!"

"It's none of your business!" Aoshi said harshly. He threw Misao a detached glance before returning his attention to the movie.

Misao creased her eyebrows and folded her arms. 'He is such a jerk! Why can't he just tell me!'

Aoshi stared blankly at the screen. 'Why does she have to be so nosy. Doesn't she see that I don't want her involved? She can be so annoying!'

They sat in silence for awhile. Each one pretending to be interested in the movie. Misao would occasionally sneak a glance at Aoshi, who she would find sitting cold and motionless. This only infuriated Misao further. Finally unable to take the avoidance anymore, Misao got up from her seat and headed towards the exit.

Aoshi jumped up. "Makimachi? Where are you going?"

"It's none of your business!" Misao answered, returning his detached glance. Satisfied that she had given him a taste of his own medicine, she turned on her heel and rushed out the door. She practically jumped down the stairs and headed for the exit.

"Matte!" She heard Aoshi call from behind. 'Che. How did he get down here that fast?'

"What do you want, Shinomori?" Said Misao as she whirled around to face him

"I can't let you walk out here alone, now can I?" Aoshi said matter-of-factly.

"Sure you can! It's very easy...you just turn around and walk away!" Misao said bitterly.

"Why are you so angry?" Aoshi asked, irritated by her tone and behavior.

"Angry? Me? I don't know what you mean!" Misao replied sarcastically.

"I'm sure you don't!" Aoshi said dryly. "You what you want, Makimachi, you always do anyway!"

"And what is that supposed to mean?!" She asked defensively.

"What I mean is...you are too impulsive! You do and say things that have cause an impact on people's lives and you don't even realize it!"

"NANI?!" Misao cried out. "What the hell are you saying. What impact?"

"Sumen. I didn't think I left room for misunderstanding. You know, you go on and on about me and my friends being snobs and selfish..."

"And you aren't?" Misao asked, cutting him off.

"Can I finish?" Aoshi asked, annoyed. "Anyway, you complain about it non-stop. But have you ever taken a good look at yourself. Whenever you don't get your way...or whenever someone says something you don't like, you throw a tantrum."

"I do not!" Misao argued.

"Don't you? Just now for instance. I didn't tell you why there is animosity between Himura-san and myself, and what do you do? Throw a fit and run out. You did it at the club this morning and in my mall." Aoshi stated.

"Well...so what! You can be very mean. It is only natural that I would strike out." Misao said, trying to justify her actions.

"Iie. There is no justification for trampling on people's feelings!" Aoshi said, his tone of voice becoming deeper and deeper the angrier he got.

"People's feelings? What people?" Misao asked, confused.

Aoshi looked at her for a moment. The realization of what he confessed had not dawned on her yet. But it had him. He needed an out. He needed to get away from her. This girl that made him feel these strange emotions. Happiness and sadness all rolled up into one. The feeling of needing to let go mixed with the desire to hold on forever. "Makimachi, arigatou for today. I know it was forced upon you to spend the day with me. But it was much appreciated." Aoshi said suddenly.

Misao blinked in bewilderment. Just seconds before her was grilling her for her childish behavior. And now he was thanking her for being his Sunday companion. Aoshi walked towards her and handed her purse to her. "You dropped this while you were rushing out." He explained as his eyes burned with unfulfilled desire.

"A-Arigatou." Misao stuttered out. 'Why is he looking at me like that?'

"I-I think I should be going home now." She said, hoping to divert his attention from her.

Aoshi continued to stare at her. He wanted her to see how special she was to him. He wanted her to know the important role she played in his life. How complete she made him by just being around him. But staring into those beautiful and confused eyes, he realized that she was completely in the dark about his feelings for her. 'And you're too proud to tell her, aren't you Aoshi?'

"Shinomori? Were you listening?" Misao asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Hai. You said you wanted to go home." Aoshi stated harshly.

"You don't have to take me you know. I can walk. It isn't that far." Misao said, trying to put as much distance between them as possible. 'I don't see why he is so upset with me. He is the one that wouldn't answer my question. And insulted me.'

"Baka. I am not going to let you walk home at night, by yourself!" Aoshi stated.

"Why not? This isn't the stone ages. I don't need you to protect me. Maa... Next you'll be throwing me over your shoulder and dragging me off to your cave!" Misao snapped.

"Look, Makimachi! I am not going to argue with you! You are not walking...Oy...Makimachi? Matte!"

Misao didn't look back as she crossed the street to begin her walk home. Aoshi cursed under his breath and rushed to his car. He ordered the driver to follow Misao and made him aware that his job security was at stake, depending on his keeping up with her. Aoshi rolled down the window and attempted reasoning with Misao.

"Why are you being so stubborn? Come on, it's cold out. Get in!"

"Iie. I like the cold thank you very much." Misao said stubbornly. Truth be known, she was very cold. But she wasn't about to let Aoshi know it.

"You aren't being reasonable."

"So what!" Misao said matter-of-factly.

Aoshi said nothing more as she walked on with him following her in the car. He noticed she was clenching her teeth and also the way she was hugging her body to suppress her shivers. Aoshi decided that he had to get her inside the car she or she going to make herself sick.

"Makimachi, How selfish you are!" Aoshi stated.

"Eh?" Misao asked through clenched teeth.

"You're selfish! Here you are walking in this cold weather at night, probably catching your death of cold. Without any regard to how your poor grandfather is going to feel."

"How Jiya will feel?" Misao asked, stopping in her tracks.

"Hai. If you get sick than not only does he have to worry about working in that cheap restaurant that you insist on working in. But he'll also have to contend with a sick granddaughter as well." Aoshi said, realizing how dirty the comment was. He didn't like using her grandfather to make her feel guilty but he really wanted her out of this cold.

Misao sighed. She hated to admit it, but the jerk had a point. "Hai Hai. I am only agreeing to this for Jiya's sake. It has nothing to do with you." Misao said, as Aoshi slid over to let her in. Once she was seated, he ordered the driver to pick up speed as a precaution. He didn't want Misao jumping out suddenly.

The rest of the car trip was spent in silence and when they reached Misao's apartment, she jumped out without a word to Aoshi. But she didn't make to leave. Instead, she stood motionless, as if she were waiting for something.

"Makimachi?" Aoshi prompted, stepping out of the car behind her.

"Shinomori...I just wanted to say...Gomen ne. I know I acted a little childish. Demo, Kaoru-san is my best Tomadachi and I love her. Himura seems to be showing some interest in her and I know she more than likes him. I just don't want anything to hurt her. And when I saw the way you two looked at each other...I knew there may be some problems somewhere down the line. And I don't want Kaoru-san caught in the middle." Misao said hurriedly. She didn't know why she told him, but something about him made her want to pour her heart out. Maybe it had something to do with how kind he had been to her recently. This demonstrated to her that he wanted to have a real friendship with her. Possibly even end the rivalry between them. But friendship, along with every other relationship was centered around trust. And that was something they were far from establishing.

Aoshi folded his arms and thought about what she said. "Have patience, Makimachi. I will tell you everything you want to know about me and Himura. Just not now."

"Why not now?" Misao snapped. She hadn't meant to but he was really getting to her with all the secrets.

"Because. I haven't figured out everything myself. A part of me blames him for what happened. But there is another part of me, Makimachi, one that few people have ever seen. The one that allows me to feel things. It is that part of me that causes me to blame myself." Aoshi explained with a distant look in his eyes.

Misao was taken aback by his blunt confession. "Shinomori..."

"Be patient." Aoshi repeated sternly.

Misao nodded. She was about to go in but turned around. "Shinomori?"

"Hai?"

"Thanks again for convincing me to ride home. I think I may have caught a cold anyway though. But still, it was very considerate of you. You better stop it...you do have that 'Cold, uncaring' image to hold up." She said jokingly.

"I doubt it is in any danger. And if it ever looks like it may be...I'll just trash your locker again." Aoshi said wickedly. Misao shot him an evil glare and Aoshi held up his hands in surrender.

"Oyasumi, Shinoromi." Misao said over her shoulder, as she ran up the steps of the restaurant.

"Oyasumi, Makimachi." Aoshi called up after her. He waited until she got inside before turning to leave.

-Inside-

"Tadaima" Misao called out, exchanging her shoes for slippers at the door.

"Irrashiae Misao-chan." Jiya said from the living room.

"Has anything interesting happened while I was away?" Misao asked, jumping down on the couch.

"Well, Sinji asked Keiko to marry him and she said she would. This is a shock since we all know she really loves Kakeru. But Kakeru is in love with Toshi. But he must deny his homosexual feelings in order to save face for his wealthy and influential family. Sharon is the foreign exchange student living with Haruka and Aya. She claims to be studying to be a doctor but she is really a first rate geisha with an addiction to heroine. And this leads us to Madosa. He and Momiji have been shacking up. Unfortunately, Momiji believes she has a twin, which is really her other personality. So Kaede (her other self) kills Madosa after a heated argument. But when Momiji comes to the next morning, she doesn't recall a thing." Jiya said in one breath.

Misao stared, mouth hung open. She had been rendered speechless by this revelation. She looked around for an empty sake bottle. "Jiya? Who are all these people?"

"Well..."

"Matte. Let me guess. You taped your soap operas again?" Misao said with a relieved sigh.

"Iie."

"Iie?" Misao asked surprised.

"These are all customers at the hair salon I go to." Jiya stated proudly.

"Ano...and you are friends with these people?" Misao asked, dumbfounded.

"Hai." Jiya stated simply.

"I see." Misao said, getting up from the couch and walking away from Jiya.

"Misao-chan? Where are you going?" Jiya asked.

"Nowhere in particular. I just figured that I would go and off myself now. Maybe hang myself with the shower curtain." Misao answered.

"Okay. Just don't stay in so long and please, whatever happens..."

"Hai?"

"Don't use all of the hot water." Jiya added with a smile.

Misao falls out (Another wonderful Kenshin moment).

-Megumi's House-

Megumi sat on her bed, brushing her hair for the millionth time. She had been so upset when Misao had taken off with her Aoshi, that she had neglected to paint her nails nor did she go shopping for matching shoes and purses for each one of her outfits. And most importantly of all, she wasn't able to get Aoshi over to baptize her father's new Jacuzzi.

"Damn her! Makimachi thinks that she can just come in and wrap Shinomori around her little finger. Who the hell does she think she is. She is nothing compared to me! A damn rat...that's what she is!" Megumi said, throwing her pillow roughly onto her bed. Suddenly a smile appears on her face. "And like all rats...they must be exterminated!"

Megumi picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Moshi, moshi."

"It's me. I hope you aren't busy!"

"For you...never!"

"Glad to hear it. I need a favor!"

"All you have to do is name it, Megumi."

Megumi smiled. 'Yes Makimachi...you are a rat and I have the perfect trap for you. All I need is the right cheese.'

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Misao rolled over at the sound of her alarm. "I'M LATE!" She screamed, bolting out f bed. She rushed around the room mumbling under her breath and gathering her belongings. She almost killed herself getting to the kitchen.

"Jiya! I'm late!" Misao cried as she buttered some toast and grabbed a miniature Sunny D bottle from the fridge.

"I would have never guessed?" Jiya said jokingly. Misao stuck out her tongue at him and headed for the door. Slipping on her shoes, she ran down the restaurant stairs and started her usual late run. She passed by a group of elementary kids. Among the group, a little girl is struggling to carry her heavy bag. Fortunately for her, the boy walking with her took pity on her. He took the bag from the girl and heaved it over his shoulder. Misao smiled. 'Kawaii. That reminds me of something Shinomori would do.' She commented to herself. 'Oro...why would I compare that act of chivalry to that guy?' She pondered. After all, she did like Soujirou...right?

"Makimachi-dono?"

"Eh?" Misao said, turning to see who was calling her. "Ah Himura...Ohayo."

"Ohayo gozaimasu. I see we are both running late today." Himura commented as they ran side by side.

"Hai. I set my alarm wrong last night. What about you Himura?"

"My car didn't start this morning." Kenshin admitted.

"We better haul it. We have five minutes until the bell." Misao warned, picking up speed.

"Why don't you drive to school, Makimachi-dono?" Kenshin asked as they rounded the corner.

"I don't have a car. And since we live above our jobs, my grandfather never felt the need to get one." Misao said, climbing the stairs.

"I see. How do you get around?" Kenshin asked. He seemed amazed that she didn't have a car.

"The bus." Misao said matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Kenshin said in a polite voice. Misao could tell that he was feeling sorry for her.

"Daijoubu. I'm not too bothered by it. Besides, I don't really go anywhere to require a car anyway. As you can see, everywhere I go is within running distance." Misao said with a laugh.

"I see what you mean." Kenshin said, joining in laughing.

Aoshi stood, arms crossed at a window that was overlooking the courtyard. His eyes were blazing with fire as he watched the two laughing together. "Makimachi?" He said in a deep and calm tone.

"Shinomori? Nani…?" Misao started in shock.

"Don't you think you are late enough?!" Aoshi said bluntly, cutting her off.

"Hai. And what about you? Why aren't you on the college campus?" Misao questioned.

"I was waiting for you. You can never find it in yourself to be on time, can you?" Aoshi commented, his voice still masking the anger he was feeling.

"You are so funny, Shinomori. So, why were you waiting for me?" Misao asked. Kenshin, who had been watching the interaction between them silently, waved a hand in the air to Misao.

"I quess I'll be seeing you later." Kenshin said as headed into the building.

"Ano…hai." Misao said before turning her attention back to Aoshi. "Well?"

"Don't ever associate with him again!" Aoshi stated coldly.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean it. Stay away from Himura." Aoshi ordered.

"What's this? You are giving me an order? Just who do you think you are?" Misao snapped, defensively.

"Makimachi, you don't understand…"

"You're right. And right now I don't want to. Ja ne." Misao said as she rushed inside.

Aoshi stood in shock at the brush off. He was Shinomori Aoshi. He owned this school and the university. He deserved respect. This was not something he normally tolerated. So why was he now? "Damn Makimachi. What are you doing to me?"

-Makimachi's Locker-

"Misao-chan. Ohayo"

"Ah...Ohayo Kaoru-san." Misao said, still fuming over her confrontation with Aoshi.

"Daijoubu? You look upset." Kaoru said concerned.

"I'm fine. Just had a run-in with the king of Eitoku Gakuen!" Misao said sarcastically.

""Shinomori-san?...demo...I thought you were getting along fine?" Kaoru questioned.

"We were, as strange as that is. I don't know what his problem is. He just jumped down my throat because I was talking to Himura this morning." Misao moaned, taking the remaining books from her locker to Kaoru's. "By the way, arigatou for allowing me to share your locker."

"My pleasure. I know how tough things have been for you lately. Be careful, Misao-chan."

"Eh?"

"Shinomori is not the type of guy that you want as an enemy. I have heard some horrible things that he and his friends have done to people that opposed them in the past." Kaoru warned.

"Daijoubu Kaoru-san. I'm not afraid of Shinomori. His bark is worse than his bite. And even if it isn't, I can always bite back." Misao stated matter-of-factly.

"Brave words, Misao-chan. Just don't get yourself into a bad situation."

"Hai" Misao said. Kaoru frowned at Misao's lack of interest.

"I'm serious! I want you to promise me!" Kaoru snapped.

"Kaoru-san calm down. I promise to be careful around Shinomori." Misao said, holding out her pinky.

Kaoru held her pinky out to Misao's and shook it. "Good. Now with that out of the way, I have something for you." Kaoru said as she dug around in her purse. After a few minutes of discarding items, she pulled out a pink, plastic kitten. "Hai."

Misao stared at the object that Kaoru was offering. "Ano...What is it?"

"It's suppose to be the new rave. When I went to Tokyo with Yahiko to visit my grandfather, all of the kids were sporting them." Kaoru explained.

"I see. Well, what does it do?" Misao askd, taking the toy and twirling it around in her hand.

"According to the box, you can get your horoscope daily, it has a love test and a tape recorder."

"Sugoi. And you got this for me?" Misao asked.

"Hai. Why wouldn't I? I mean you are like a sister to me." Kaoru stated.

"Kaoru-san..." Misao felt like crying. Kaoru could be the sweetest girl and she was happy that she was her best tomadachi.

"Ne Misao-chan. How about we get to class before we are tardy again." Kaoru said, linking her arm with Misao's.

"Hai." Misao said as Kaoru dragged her towards class. "You know, Kaoru-san. I thought today was going to be a bad day, but now I think I can handle anything."

-An hour later-

Misao was staring intensely at her math book. "Whoa...when the numbers start flying around on the page than it is definitely time to go home." Misao said in a whisper. She was snapped out of her daze by a small laugh.

"S-Soujirou-san?" Misao gasped in recognition.

"Oi, Makimachi." Soujirou said with a smile.

Misao blushed and looked away from him. She didn't know what to say around him. She was shocked that he was even speaking to her after the way she'd embarrassed him at Megumi's party. "Ohayo gozaimasu."

"I haven't seen you since the party? How are you?" Soujirou asked. Misao noticed that his eyes looked sincere.

"I've been great. And you?" Misao asked nervously.

"I can't complain. So I see you are having difficulty in math. Not to brag or anything, but I am taking senior levels so I am in a pretty good position to tutor you." Soujirou suggested.

Misao's eyes grew wide. "You would tutor me?" She asked, her heart pounding hard against her chest.

"Of course I would. I mean, we can't have you failing. I'm looking forward to seeing you on the University campus." Soujirou said with serious eyes.

"Honto?" Misao asked, disbelieving her ears.

"Hai." He stated simply. "So what do you think?"

"I'd love you" Misao answered. Soujirou gave her a strange look.

"Nani?" Misao asked hesitantly.

"Iie. I just thought you said something else. So, we can start after school, if you like?"

"Hai. Arigatou." Misao said dreamily. 'I can't believe this. Soujirou is going to tutor me in math. He is going to be sitting with me...alone...together.' Misao felt like doing cartwheels but she settled for the wide smile forming across her face. She felt around in her pocket and pulled out the rabbit doll that Kaoru had given her. Careful not to disturb the class, she flipped the one switch and chose the love test option. Putting in her birthday and Soujirou's age and height, it gave her a result of a definite love match. Sugoi. Misao was finally going to find happiness. She put away the rabbit and turned her attention back to her math book. "I think I'm going to like math." She said with a smile.

-Lunch-

Misao and Kaoru decided to have a picnic at lunchtime. They spread a blanket that Kaoru had in her car (for reasons unknown *eg* Kenshin), under a cherry blossom tree. Misao spread out the contents of the basket Kaoru had prepared.

"This was a great idea, Kaoru-san." Misao said as she passed Kaoru a drink. "But you made enough for a small army."

"I know. Only...I didn't really make it. I ordered these from a caterer and had it delivered to me during my geography class."

"Oh. I understand now. You needed an out." Misao said, laughing.

"You know me. I am always trying to find some way to get out of going to that boring man's class. I still don't see how we are not all in comas by now. I mean the man speaks with three spaces in between each word." Kaoru explained.

Misao almost choked on the sandwich she was eating, "That is a bit exaggerated, ne?"

"Not in the least." Kaoru said simply. Misao cracked up even more.

"Mind if I join you?" Kenshin asked, towering over the two girls. Kaoru blushed and nodded her approval.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Kaoru-dono...ano...is she alright?" Kenshin asked, as Misao's face starts to turn blue from laughing so much.

"She'll be fine. She just has this tendency to over exhaust herself when she laughs." Kaoru reassured him.

"Oh." Kenshin said. Kaoru smiled at his confused face. Kenshin cold be pretty cute when he didn't have a clue what you were saying.

"So...how has your day been going?" Kaoru asked, striking up a conversation.

"I can't complain. Though my car sure picked an awkward time to die on me." Kenshin replied.

"It shouldn't shock you. Most things have a way of dying around you." Aoshi said bitterly from behind them. Misao's laughter ground too a rapid halt.

"Shinomori? What the hell are you saying?" Misao yelled out.

"Stay out of this, Makimachi! I thought I told you to stay away from him?!" Aoshi demanded.

"You did! And I didn't!" Misao yelled back.

"You'd better listen to me, Makimachi." Aoshi warned.

"Or what?" Misao asked in defiance.

"Or I could make things very difficult for you!" Aoshi threatened.

"Honto? So, looking at your face everyday isn't difficult enough?" Misao said spitefully.

Aoshi's eyes became two dark slits. He gave Misao a look that sent chills through her and she instantly regretted making the comment. Unfortunately, she was also too stubborn to take it back. So the two stood glaring at each other.

"Ano...Misao-chan? Maybe we should start back soon, be?" Kaoru said uncomfortably.

"Demo..." Misao started but was cut off my Kenshin rising to his feet.

"Sumen Kaoru-dono, Makimachi-dono..."

"Misao" Misao added, "Call me Misao"

Kenshin smiled and nodded his head..."Misao-dono. I didn't mean to bring this on you. I will leave so that you may enjoy what's left of your lunch." Kenshin said, excusing himself.

Disappointment flashed across Kaoru's face, but she remained quiet. Misao, on the other hand was pissed!

"Himura...you don't have to leave! This guy should be the one! He certainly isn't welcome here, ne Kaoru-san?" Misao asked, pleadingly.

Kaoru stayed motionless, showing no signs of protesting. Upon seeing Kaoru's reaction, Shinomori threw an arrogant and satisfied look at Misao. Misao glanced from Kaoru to Aoshi and back. Her body shook with anger and she fought to stay in control.

"Makimachi?"

Misao froze, suddenly embarrassed. "Soujirou-san..."

"Aoshi, what is going on here?" Soujirou asked in confusion.

"Just setting a few things straight." Aoshi said in a cold and detached voice.

"Makimachi? Is everything all right?" Soujirou asked, realizing he wasn't going to get anything from Aoshi.

"H-Hai. Everything is fine." Makimachi said, not meeting his eyes.

Soujirou frowned and walked over to Misao. He placed a hand on her chin and raised her face so that she was facing his. "Daijoubu?" He asked gently.

Misao gazed back into his concerned eyes. There was so much sincerity in his eyes. When he looked at her, she felt at ease. She wanted to stay in this moment forever. But reality is cruel, as was the obnoxious voice that separated them.

"Soujirou. Let go of her! Now!" Aoshi yelled out angrily.

Misao glanced at Aoshi. She saw his face had flushed from anger and his fists were clenched at his sides. She quickly looked back at Soujirou, who had ignored Aoshi's order. Misao was shocked. For a member of the F4 to ignore their leader...it was...it was unheard of. She felt herself falling for him even more.

"If you need anything at all...don't hesitate to find me." Soujirou said as he pushes a strand of Misao's hair behind her ear. "I will meet you in the parking lot after school. We can study at my house." Soujirou said as he flipped his bag over his shoulder and walked away from them. Aoshi's eyes shot daggers at Soujirou and Misao had the feeling that there was going to be some ruffling of feathers in the F4 nest. She just wondered how bad the end result would be.

-At the same time-

A meeting was being held by some of the top students of Eitoku Gakuen. They usually met to decide what type of school laws should be past or the best ways of preserving the honor of their beloved school. But today they are meeting for a different reason.

"Does everyone know what to do?" Megumi asked, rolling a strand of hair through her fingers.

"Hai" They answered in unison.

"Good. Now let's get to it. Operation: Drive Out Makimachi has begun. Let the games begin."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Misao rolled over at the sound of her alarm. "I'M LATE!" She screamed, bolting out f bed. She rushed around the room mumbling under her breath and gathering her belongings. She almost killed herself getting to the kitchen.

"Jiya! I'm late!" Misao cried as she buttered some toast and grabbed a miniature Sunny D bottle from the fridge.

"I would have never guessed?" Jiya said jokingly. Misao stuck out her tongue at him and headed for the door. Slipping on her shoes, she ran down the restaurant stairs and started her usual late run. She passed by a group of elementary kids. Among the group, a little girl is struggling to carry her heavy bag. Fortunately for her, the boy walking with her took pity on her. He took the bag from the girl and heaved it over his shoulder. Misao smiled. 'Kawaii. That reminds me of something Shinomori would do.' She commented to herself. 'Oro...why would I compare that act of chivalry to that guy?' She pondered. After all, she did like Soujirou...right?

"Makimachi-dono?"

"Eh?" Misao said, turning to see who was calling her. "Ah Himura...Ohayo."

"Ohayo gozaimasu. I see we are both running late today." Himura commented as they ran side by side.

"Hai. I set my alarm wrong last night. What about you Himura?"

"My car didn't start this morning." Kenshin admitted.

"We better haul it. We have five minutes until the bell." Misao warned, picking up speed.

"Why don't you drive to school, Makimachi-dono?" Kenshin asked as they rounded the corner.

"I don't have a car. And since we live above our jobs, my grandfather never felt the need to get one." Misao said, climbing the stairs.

"I see. How do you get around?" Kenshin asked. He seemed amazed that she didn't have a car.

"The bus." Misao said matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Kenshin said in a polite voice. Misao could tell that he was feeling sorry for her.

"Daijoubu. I'm not too bothered by it. Besides, I don't really go anywhere to require a car anyway. As you can see, everywhere I go is within running distance." Misao said with a laugh.

"I see what you mean." Kenshin said, joining in laughing.

Aoshi stood, arms crossed at a window that was overlooking the courtyard. His eyes were blazing with fire as he watched the two laughing together. "Makimachi?" He said in a deep and calm tone.

"Shinomori? Nani…?" Misao started in shock.

"Don't you think you are late enough?!" Aoshi said bluntly, cutting her off.

"Hai. And what about you? Why aren't you on the college campus?" Misao questioned.

"I was waiting for you. You can never find it in yourself to be on time, can you?" Aoshi commented, his voice still masking the anger he was feeling.

"You are so funny, Shinomori. So, why were you waiting for me?" Misao asked. Kenshin, who had been watching the interaction between them silently, waved a hand in the air to Misao.

"I quess I'll be seeing you later." Kenshin said as headed into the building.

"Ano…hai." Misao said before turning her attention back to Aoshi. "Well?"

"Don't ever associate with him again!" Aoshi stated coldly.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean it. Stay away from Himura." Aoshi ordered.

"What's this? You are giving me an order? Just who do you think you are?" Misao snapped, defensively.

"Makimachi, you don't understand…"

"You're right. And right now I don't want to. Ja ne." Misao said as she rushed inside.

Aoshi stood in shock at the brush off. He was Shinomori Aoshi. He owned this school and the university. He deserved respect. This was not something he normally tolerated. So why was he now? "Damn Makimachi. What are you doing to me?"

-Makimachi's Locker-

"Misao-chan. Ohayo"

"Ah...Ohayo Kaoru-san." Misao said, still fuming over her confrontation with Aoshi.

"Daijoubu? You look upset." Kaoru said concerned.

"I'm fine. Just had a run-in with the king of Eitoku Gakuen!" Misao said sarcastically.

""Shinomori-san?...demo...I thought you were getting along fine?" Kaoru questioned.

"We were, as strange as that is. I don't know what his problem is. He just jumped down my throat because I was talking to Himura this morning." Misao moaned, taking the remaining books from her locker to Kaoru's. "By the way, arigatou for allowing me to share your locker."

"My pleasure. I know how tough things have been for you lately. Be careful, Misao-chan."

"Eh?"

"Shinomori is not the type of guy that you want as an enemy. I have heard some horrible things that he and his friends have done to people that opposed them in the past." Kaoru warned.

"Daijoubu Kaoru-san. I'm not afraid of Shinomori. His bark is worse than his bite. And even if it isn't, I can always bite back." Misao stated matter-of-factly.

"Brave words, Misao-chan. Just don't get yourself into a bad situation."

"Hai" Misao said. Kaoru frowned at Misao's lack of interest.

"I'm serious! I want you to promise me!" Kaoru snapped.

"Kaoru-san calm down. I promise to be careful around Shinomori." Misao said, holding out her pinky.

Kaoru held her pinky out to Misao's and shook it. "Good. Now with that out of the way, I have something for you." Kaoru said as she dug around in her purse. After a few minutes of discarding items, she pulled out a pink, plastic kitten. "Hai."

Misao stared at the object that Kaoru was offering. "Ano...What is it?"

"It's suppose to be the new rave. When I went to Tokyo with Yahiko to visit my grandfather, all of the kids were sporting them." Kaoru explained.

"I see. Well, what does it do?" Misao askd, taking the toy and twirling it around in her hand.

"According to the box, you can get your horoscope daily, it has a love test and a tape recorder."

"Sugoi. And you got this for me?" Misao asked.

"Hai. Why wouldn't I? I mean you are like a sister to me." Kaoru stated.

"Kaoru-san..." Misao felt like crying. Kaoru could be the sweetest girl and she was happy that she was her best tomadachi.

"Ne Misao-chan. How about we get to class before we are tardy again." Kaoru said, linking her arm with Misao's.

"Hai." Misao said as Kaoru dragged her towards class. "You know, Kaoru-san. I thought today was going to be a bad day, but now I think I can handle anything."

-An hour later-

Misao was staring intensely at her math book. "Whoa...when the numbers start flying around on the page than it is definitely time to go home." Misao said in a whisper. She was snapped out of her daze by a small laugh.

"S-Soujirou-san?" Misao gasped in recognition.

"Oi, Makimachi." Soujirou said with a smile.

Misao blushed and looked away from him. She didn't know what to say around him. She was shocked that he was even speaking to her after the way she'd embarrassed him at Megumi's party. "Ohayo gozaimasu."

"I haven't seen you since the party? How are you?" Soujirou asked. Misao noticed that his eyes looked sincere.

"I've been great. And you?" Misao asked nervously.

"I can't complain. So I see you are having difficulty in math. Not to brag or anything, but I am taking senior levels so I am in a pretty good position to tutor you." Soujirou suggested.

Misao's eyes grew wide. "You would tutor me?" She asked, her heart pounding hard against her chest.

"Of course I would. I mean, we can't have you failing. I'm looking forward to seeing you on the University campus." Soujirou said with serious eyes.

"Honto?" Misao asked, disbelieving her ears.

"Hai." He stated simply. "So what do you think?"

"I'd love you" Misao answered. Soujirou gave her a strange look.

"Nani?" Misao asked hesitantly.

"Iie. I just thought you said something else. So, we can start after school, if you like?"

"Hai. Arigatou." Misao said dreamily. 'I can't believe this. Soujirou is going to tutor me in math. He is going to be sitting with me...alone...together.' Misao felt like doing cartwheels but she settled for the wide smile forming across her face. She felt around in her pocket and pulled out the rabbit doll that Kaoru had given her. Careful not to disturb the class, she flipped the one switch and chose the love test option. Putting in her birthday and Soujirou's age and height, it gave her a result of a definite love match. Sugoi. Misao was finally going to find happiness. She put away the rabbit and turned her attention back to her math book. "I think I'm going to like math." She said with a smile.

-Lunch-

Misao and Kaoru decided to have a picnic at lunchtime. They spread a blanket that Kaoru had in her car (for reasons unknown *eg* Kenshin), under a cherry blossom tree. Misao spread out the contents of the basket Kaoru had prepared.

"This was a great idea, Kaoru-san." Misao said as she passed Kaoru a drink. "But you made enough for a small army."

"I know. Only...I didn't really make it. I ordered these from a caterer and had it delivered to me during my geography class."

"Oh. I understand now. You needed an out." Misao said, laughing.

"You know me. I am always trying to find some way to get out of going to that boring man's class. I still don't see how we are not all in comas by now. I mean the man speaks with three spaces in between each word." Kaoru explained.

Misao almost choked on the sandwich she was eating, "That is a bit exaggerated, ne?"

"Not in the least." Kaoru said simply. Misao cracked up even more.

"Mind if I join you?" Kenshin asked, towering over the two girls. Kaoru blushed and nodded her approval.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Kaoru-dono...ano...is she alright?" Kenshin asked, as Misao's face starts to turn blue from laughing so much.

"She'll be fine. She just has this tendency to over exhaust herself when she laughs." Kaoru reassured him.

"Oh." Kenshin said. Kaoru smiled at his confused face. Kenshin cold be pretty cute when he didn't have a clue what you were saying.

"So...how has your day been going?" Kaoru asked, striking up a conversation.

"I can't complain. Though my car sure picked an awkward time to die on me." Kenshin replied.

"It shouldn't shock you. Most things have a way of dying around you." Aoshi said bitterly from behind them. Misao's laughter ground too a rapid halt.

"Shinomori? What the hell are you saying?" Misao yelled out.

"Stay out of this, Makimachi! I thought I told you to stay away from him?!" Aoshi demanded.

"You did! And I didn't!" Misao yelled back.

"You'd better listen to me, Makimachi." Aoshi warned.

"Or what?" Misao asked in defiance.

"Or I could make things very difficult for you!" Aoshi threatened.

"Honto? So, looking at your face everyday isn't difficult enough?" Misao said spitefully.

Aoshi's eyes became two dark slits. He gave Misao a look that sent chills through her and she instantly regretted making the comment. Unfortunately, she was also too stubborn to take it back. So the two stood glaring at each other.

"Ano...Misao-chan? Maybe we should start back soon, be?" Kaoru said uncomfortably.

"Demo..." Misao started but was cut off my Kenshin rising to his feet.

"Sumen Kaoru-dono, Makimachi-dono..."

"Misao" Misao added, "Call me Misao"

Kenshin smiled and nodded his head..."Misao-dono. I didn't mean to bring this on you. I will leave so that you may enjoy what's left of your lunch." Kenshin said, excusing himself.

Disappointment flashed across Kaoru's face, but she remained quiet. Misao, on the other hand was pissed!

"Himura...you don't have to leave! This guy should be the one! He certainly isn't welcome here, ne Kaoru-san?" Misao asked, pleadingly.

Kaoru stayed motionless, showing no signs of protesting. Upon seeing Kaoru's reaction, Shinomori threw an arrogant and satisfied look at Misao. Misao glanced from Kaoru to Aoshi and back. Her body shook with anger and she fought to stay in control.

"Makimachi?"

Misao froze, suddenly embarrassed. "Soujirou-san..."

"Aoshi, what is going on here?" Soujirou asked in confusion.

"Just setting a few things straight." Aoshi said in a cold and detached voice.

"Makimachi? Is everything all right?" Soujirou asked, realizing he wasn't going to get anything from Aoshi.

"H-Hai. Everything is fine." Makimachi said, not meeting his eyes.

Soujirou frowned and walked over to Misao. He placed a hand on her chin and raised her face so that she was facing his. "Daijoubu?" He asked gently.

Misao gazed back into his concerned eyes. There was so much sincerity in his eyes. When he looked at her, she felt at ease. She wanted to stay in this moment forever. But reality is cruel, as was the obnoxious voice that separated them.

"Soujirou. Let go of her! Now!" Aoshi yelled out angrily.

Misao glanced at Aoshi. She saw his face had flushed from anger and his fists were clenched at his sides. She quickly looked back at Soujirou, who had ignored Aoshi's order. Misao was shocked. For a member of the F4 to ignore their leader...it was...it was unheard of. She felt herself falling for him even more.

"If you need anything at all...don't hesitate to find me." Soujirou said as he pushes a strand of Misao's hair behind her ear. "I will meet you in the parking lot after school. We can study at my house." Soujirou said as he flipped his bag over his shoulder and walked away from them. Aoshi's eyes shot daggers at Soujirou and Misao had the feeling that there was going to be some ruffling of feathers in the F4 nest. She just wondered how bad the end result would be.

-At the same time-

A meeting was being held by some of the top students of Eitoku Gakuen. They usually met to decide what type of school laws should be past or the best ways of preserving the honor of their beloved school. But today they are meeting for a different reason.

"Does everyone know what to do?" Megumi asked, rolling a strand of hair through her fingers.

"Hai" They answered in unison.

"Good. Now let's get to it. Operation: Drive Out Makimachi has begun. Let the games begin."

TBC

Misao stared wide-eyed at Soujirou as he went through the equations effortlessly in her text. He looked up at her and smiled, causing Misao to blush and look away.

"Did you understand how I solved this last one?" Soujirou asked Misao.

"Hai" She answered dreamily. She couldn't stop her heart from pounding around him. For a brief moment, she wondered if he noticed.

"Okay...Ano...How about you try number seven?" Soujirou said in a serious tone.

"Hai." Misao answered, too engrossed with being near him to comprehend what he had asked.

"Makimachi? Do you still not understand?" Soujirou asked, bringing Misao back to reality.

Misao stared at Soujirou so intensely, one would think he was a lab specimen in her experiment. She had no idea what he was talking about. A wave of embarrassment washed over her as she came to the realization that they had been studying for over an hour and she had daydreamed her way through it.

"Ano...Gomen nasai, Soujirou-san. I don't seem to be getting it." Misao said apologetically. She knew it was a lie. But she hoped that if she said it in a sincere and helpless tone he would buy it.

Soujirou smiled and patted her head. "Daijoubu. I have to get going. I have something to do tonight. Demo...I am pretty much free for the rest of the week, if you want to study more?" Soujirou offered.

Misao nodded. She was grateful that he didn't seem to doubt her excuse. It also bothered her a little. "He must think I am completely stupid."

"What was that?" Soujirou questioned.

"Aah... Nothing... Hehe... Just talking to myself." Misao said, waving her hands around and turning bright red.

"You're funny." Soujirou stated as he packed up his books.

"Ano...Arigatou...I think." Misao said hesitantly.

"So tomorrow? Same time and place?" He asked as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Hai" Misao answered. She watched as Soujirou walked towards the library exit. "I am going to study with Soujirou again." She whispered to herself happily. She felt she had to convince herself that her study dates with Soujirou were real. "Baka...you aren't that bad!" Misao lectured herself reassuringly. She gathered her books and walked out of the library, heading towards the locker that she shared with Kaoru.

"Makimachi-san?"

"Megumi-san?" Misao said shocked. She couldn't believe that Megumi would bother to speak to her. It was no secret the Megumi hated her for some odd reason. Misao believed it was her lack of money that caused such bitter feeling between them. She heard from Kaoru once, that Megumi had tried to have the student council due away with scholarships. Misao thanked the heavens that the Board of Education had overruled her.

"Makimachi. How have you been?" Megumi asked sweetly.

"Ano... Fine." Misao answered. She was starting to wonder if she was swept up in an alternate reality loop. A loop where everyone who was nasty to her or people that had never noticed her before...were suddenly her best friends.

"Look Makimachi. I know that we have gotten off to a rocky start in our relationship. But I want to due away with the bad blood between us." Megumi said as she helped Misao put her books in her locker.

Misao stared at Megumi suspiciously. She leaned back against her locker and folded her arms. "Are you serious?"

"Very. You are a friend of Shinomori-san's, ne?"

"That is hard to say. I guess it depends on his mood." Misao answered truthfully.

"Well now, you see? We have something in common." Megumi stated matter-of-factly.

Misao nodded in response and turned to close her locker. "I have to get going now." She said, walking away from Megumi.

"Matte." Megumi called after.

Misao turned around as Megumi ran up to her.

"I am having another party...well...more of the student council has rented out 'The Verve' ". Megumi started.

"The Verve? Not the club that cost two hundred dollars to get into?" Misao asked in disbelief.

"Hai. Daijoubu...it is going to be free tonight. Since you are pretty good friends with Shinomori, I am sure he would be delighted if you would attend." Megumi said.

"Why would he care? Iie...I think I better stay home and get some of my homework out of the way." Misao said, declining her offer.

"What a shame. Shinomori will be very upset." Megumi said in mock disappointment.

"I am sure he will find something to keep him occupied." Misao answered, turning to leave again.

"And Soujirou-san will be even more upset." Megumi added slyly.

"Soujirou-san?" Misao asked, stopping in her tracks.

"Hai. He is going to be there tonight." Megumi said.

"I see. Ano...what time?" Misao asked softly.

Megumi smiled in triumph, "8pm."

"I guess I'll see you at 8." Misao said defeatedly.

-5pm-

"You mean she didn't invite you?" Misao asked in disbelief.

"Iie. I guess I am not as accepted as I thought." Kaoru said sadly.

"What nerve. Inviting me and not you! I'm just not going to go!" Misao stated matter-of-factly.

"Misao-chan, don't deprive yourself of a good time on my account." Kaoru lectured.

"Demo..."

"I mean it. This could be a very big night for you. Soujirou will be there, ne? So, you wouldn't want some girl coming along and stealing him from you?" Kaoru asked.

"Kaoru-san...he is not mine. So how can anyone steal him from me?" Misao asked.

"Misao-chan...you have no self-esteem."

"Duh!"

"Oh yeah. I was meaning to ask you. What are you going to wear tonight?" Kaoru asked.

"Shimatta. I never thought about it. I don't know. OhmygodwhatamIgoingtodo?" Misao cried out.

"Calm down, Misao-chan. You can borrow something of mine. I will bring a few things over...give me twenty minutes. Ja" Kaoru said as she disconnected from Misao.

Misao smiled, wondering what she would ever do if Kaoru wasn't around.

-7pm-

"Are you sure about this? Misao asked uncertainly.

"You look great." Kaoru said. "Not to brag or anything but I do great work."

"But the skirt is so short." Misao moaned.

"Well to catch a bear you have to lure him with honey, ne?" Kaoru stated.

"Eh?" Misao asked, thinking that Kaoru had lost another marble.

"Nevermind. You look great. I will have our driver drop you off and come back for you at ...ano...12? If you end up getting a ride with Soujirou, call and I'll tell him not to come." Kaoru said hurriedly.

"And you are positive that this skirt isn't too..."

"It's fine! Now go!" Kaoru said in an annoyed tone.

"Hai, hai." Misao said, afraid of what might happen to her if she didn't. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Have fun" Kaoru called after her.

"Arigatou!" Misao called back to her before getting into the car.

The ride to the club was nerve-wracking for Misao. She didn't feel comfortable in the miniskirt at all. She wondered why she had agreed to go this club. But an image of Soujirou popped into her head. She smiled. Seeing his face in her mind was reassurance enough for her. The car pulled up at the Verve. There was a group of girls lingering around the entrance, clad in flashy blouses and short skirts. Shorter skirts than her own, she noted.

"Here goes nothing." Misao said. Taking in a deep breath, she stepped out of the car and carefully tread up the stairs. "I hate these shoes." She griped. The heels were too high for her small frame. With every step, she felt as if she were standing on an escalator. After several minutes of struggling with her shoes, she finally made it inside. The music blasted from every direction, in deafening tones. Misao covered her ears, unprepared for the attack on her eardrums. She closed her eyes to collect herself and felt a pressure on her arm. When she opened them, Soujirou was standing in front of her.

"Makimachi? I didn't know you were coming tonight." He said with a grin.

"Hai. Megumi-san invited me." Misao explained breathlessly. She was very aware of his hand on her arm.

"You should have let me know. I would have picked you up. Come on... We're sitting over here." He said, leading her to a table. She noticed from a distance that there are five other people sitting at the table. There is a strange familiarity with one particular. "I know I have seen that silhouette before." She said in a whisper.

"Nani?" Soujirou asked at her question.

"Nothing." Misao said with a smile as they continued to push past people. Her smile faded, however, when she identified the figure she had recognized from across the room.

"Shinomori?" She cried out. And sitting next to him were Sano, Shiro and two girls she recognized from school.

"Makimachi?" Aoshi replied in shock. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Megumi-san invited her, Aoshi." Soujirou answered.

"Naze?" Aoshi asked in confusion.

Misao threw him an annoyed look. So she didn't belong there. It was still rude to point it out so bluntly. She sat in the chair next to Soujirou, which earned an cold glare from Aoshi. Misao just smiled, making a mental vow to ignore his antics. She turned her attention towards the dance floor. There were people dancing everywhere, from every corner. The Verve was very popular for playing American and European songs. Tonight was no exception. Misao watched the pool of hyperness that was the dancing crowd. She envied how loose and unaware they were of the trials and tribulations that make up the lives of the less fortunate.

"You aren't very talkative tonight." Aoshi pointed out.

"I don't have much to say...especially to someone like you!" She said harshly.

"Someone like me? I suppose that my well-bred mannerisms and refined stature may intimidate you. But don't hold back your silly conversions on my account." Aoshi said arrogantly.

"If you say so." Misao said, turning to face Soujirou. He opened his mouth as if to ask her something and quickly closed it. She was hoping he was going to ask her to dance but it was too much to hope for. Especially after their last encounter on the dance floor.

"Makimachi, I will be right back." Soujirou said, getting up and walking towards the dance floor.

"Hai." Misao called after him. Now that is a first. He has decided to dance...but instead of taking me he is taking himself.

"Did you really think he would ask you to dance after the last time?" Aoshi's voice cut through her thoughts.

Misao frowned. Was Shinomori reading her mind? She shrugged the thought away and tried to find where Soujirou had gone. She had lost him in the crowd when her mind decided to analyze the situation.

"Looking for Soujirou, Makimachi? Can you be more desperate?" Aoshi asked evilly.

"Iie. To be desperate would be to settle for someone like you." Misao said annoyed by his comments.

Aoshi raised an eyebrow at Misao and gave her a wicked grin, "Honto? If that is true, can you answer me a question?"

"Nani?"

"If being with me is considered 'desperate' to you. Than Soujirou must feel the same about you, ne?"

"What do you mean?" Misao questioned.

"Well, I just assumed that if you were such a catch than why is it that Soujirou is dancing with that girl?" Aoshi asked deviously.

"Nani?" Misao blurted out. "Where?"

"There" Aoshi said pointing out to the dance floor.

Misao's eyes tracked his finger towards Soujirou.

There he was.

Dancing

Dancing with another girl.

Their bodies pressed closely into one another.

Misao felt her heart shatter in that moment. She cursed Aoshi for showing her this and cursed Soujirou for not recognizing her feelings for him. "Who is she?" Misao asked softly.

"She is the reason we are all here. The former President of the Student Council, Ex-Head Cheerleader and former valedictorian of the senior class, Komagata Yumi." Aoshi stated.

"Komagata Yumi " Misao repeated, "Why haven't I heard of someone so important?"

"She won a modeling contract three days before our highschool graduation. The contract was for a year and would require her to move to the United States."

"Sugoi " Misao said in awe. Looking at the girl fully, she could see why she was chosen to go to America as a model. She was the prettiest girl that Misao had ever seen. With black, silky hair done up in an elegant bun. And cheeks which held a rosy tint to them. And then there were her lips. Lips which were full and pouty. Definitely kissable. She looked as if she had just stepped out of a fashion magazine. Misao wondered how she could compete with her. "So how does she know Soujirou?"

"Oh. I knew I left something out. She is Soujirou's ex-girlfriend." Aoshi said matter-of-factly.

"Ex-girlfriend?" Misao repeated in disbelief. That girl used to date her Soujirou? 'What am I saying? He isn't mine!' Misao corrected herself. 'What am I going to do?'

"So Makimachi...What were you saying about being desperate?" Aoshi provoked.

"Leave me alone! You don't understand anything!" Misao snapped. She jumped up suddenly and walked away from the table, leaving behind a baffled Aoshi.

Misao made her way towards the bar. She was confused. Emotions were raging around inside her body. A mixture of anger and depression threatening to cloud her mind. How much time would go by before she decided to do something drastic? Like throwing herself at him and begging him not to go back with Yumi. "I have got to get a grip." She said, smacking her hand on her forehead. "Maybe a drink would help...Ano...Excuse me...Can I have a coke please?"

"Hai. One coke coming right up." The bartender said. A few seconds later, Misao had one filled to the rim with completely flat cola.

"Arigatou" She said, paying him for the drink. She took a sip and frowned. "No matter how great the establishment is, they will always have flat coke." Misao said to herself.

"Makimachi-san, you made it." Megumi said suddenly.

"Hai" Misao answered. She noticed that Megumi was wearing a black evening gown that flowed down past her ankles. She wondered if she knew where she was? Everyone else wore outfits similar to the one she was wearing, so Megumi seemed a bit overdressed. It felt nice to be the one that fit in for once. Even so, Misao doubted that anyone would mind what Megumi was wearing, since she made a paper bag look fashionable.

"So, have you mingled any?" Megumi asked.

"Not really."

"Come, we need to fix that. There are so many people for you to meet." Megumi said.

"Hai." Misao said, reaching for her drink. Megumi pulled her hand away and smiles.

"You should leave your drink here." Megumi suggested.

"Naze?" Misao asked suspiciously.

"No reason. I just wouldn't take the chance of spilling it on anyone. Especially, since you are so close to gaining acceptance. The first impression is the most crucial. You wouldn't want to ruin it by splashing soda on some of the most popular people in school, now would you?" Megumi asked slyly.

"I-I guess not." Misao said, sounding unsure.

"Daijoubu. I am sure the bartender here will watch it, ne?" Megumi asked the bartender.

"Of course." He replied.

"Arigatou." Megumi said, blowing him a kiss and dragging Misao off.

-Focus-

Misao was being dragged off by Megumi.

Her drink sat on the bar counter.

A hand reached toward her drink and poured something into it.

-Meanwhile-

"Makimachi, Misao meet a good friend of mine Yuukyuzan, Anji." Megumi said.

"Konnichiwa." Anji said politely, bowing to Misao.

"Hajimemashite Yuukyuzan-san." Misao said, bowing.

"Anji here is going to escort you around." Megumi said as she hurried away from them.

Misao panicked, "Demo...you said you would!? Oy? Megumi-san?"

"It appears that we have been set up, ne?" Anji said with a wink.

"It looks that way." Misao said, blushing.

"Megumi can be a sneak when she wants to be. I bet she set this up from the beginning." Anji concluded. Misao noticed that he didn't have the ego that the rest of Megumi's friends had. She wondered what he saw in her.

"Megumi-san can be very...persuasive." Misao added.

"I say, let's have fun despite her." Anji said as he offered his arm to her.

"Dance? Ano..." Misao hesitated. She didn't want a repeat of last time.

"Daijoubu. I am a horrible dancer. So, you have nothing to worry about." Anji said reassuringly.

Misao smiled and followed his lead.

After twenty minutes of bopping around, Misao was dying of thirst. She returned to the bar to find her drink still there.

"I took the liberty of adding ice." The bartender said.

"Arigatou gozaimasu" Misao said as she gulped the drink down greedily. She placed the glass back on the counter and thanked the bartender again. "Yoshi. Now to find Soujirou." She said determinedly. She walked through the crowd of people, trying to locate him but found it had turned suddenly warm inside the club.

"Who turned up the heat in here?" Misao wondered. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and was taken back by how fast the crowd had doubled in size. What is going on. Her head pounded with the music and her legs felt as if they would give out at any moment. She needed air. She searched around for the exit, but the swarm of people seemed to pour through every corner. Megumi's face suddenly came into view. She was saying something that Misao couldn't make out. She strained to hear her but found that her senses were not her own. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was the spinning light on the club ceiling.

And then darkness.

Misao stirred at the sound of the phone ringing. She stretched an unconscious hand toward the receiver and picked it up. "Moshi, moshi."

"Who is this?" A girl asked.

"Ano...Watashi Makimachi, Misao. And this is?"

"So it is true." Said the voice on the other end, "I can't wait to tell everyone."

"Yurusu? Eh? Tell everyone what?" Misao asked, eyes still closed.

"That you spent the night with a man in a hotel."

"NANI!?" Misao asked, jumping up. She was now fully awake and surveying her surroundings desperately.

"Well, I have to go and tell everyone what type of girl you are!" The girl at the other end stated.

"Matte..."

*Click*

Misao slowly hung up the phone and wrapped the sheet around her naked body. She slid off the bed but froze at what she noticed on the sheets. Blood.

"Oh my god." Misao cried out, "What happened?" She wrapped her arms around herself and sunk to the floor. Her eyes misted with soon to be shed tears. Her body was shocked into numbness. "I had sex with someone." Misao said. "How could I have done this?" She asked herself out loud. "No...I have to pull myself together." She said, slowly rising from her feet. She went to the shower and turned the water on high. She scrubbed for the better part of an hour before deciding she was clean enough to leave the room.

Finding her clothes tossed shamelessly beside the bed, she dressed. She hated putting on the mini skirt after what she believed had happened, but she had no other choice. She searched around for her purse and shoes, finding them both near the door. Beside the chair there was a table with a note scribbled on it. She picked up the note and nearly passed out when she read it.

-Makimachi, Last night was incredible. I never knew you could be so wild. There is something to be said for younger women. Your innocence didn't hinder you at all. I hope we can do it again sometime.

Ja -Soujirou

Misao felt the tears before they hit her cheeks. Soujirou, the one boy she had always thought different from the rest, had taken her innocence. And treated it like a joke. Misao felt dirty and ashamed. Any doubt that she was overreacting to nothing had been pushed out of her mind and replaced by the unspeakable truth in front of her. She crumbled the note in her hand and rushed out of the room. She knew she had to go home and change since she was already late. She ran faster than she ever thought was possible. She passed many hotels and realized that she was in the red light district. Everyone who came here, came for sex. She knew it, as did everyone else who watched the countless number of men and geisha pass through.

Misao reached her house and rushed up the stairs. Luckily, Jiya was going to be out catering a birthday luncheon all day, so she didn't have to worry about bumping into him. She had enough to deal with today. She quickly slipped into her uniform and grabbed her bag. Within ten minutes, she was out the door headed toward school.

-Ten Minutes Later-

Misao rounded the final corner towards Eitoku Gakuen. Reaching the gate, she saw most of the students standing in front of the flagpole. "I am not in the mood for this today." She said, believing it is the school anthem they are pledging. It wasn't until she got closer that she noticed what it was everyone was staring at. It was a blown up picture of her, naked and asleep in the hotel room she had just left. She screamed as everyone starting poking and grabbing at her.

"It isn't true. I didn't...I mean I couldn't..." Misao cried out.

"You couldn't what?" Megumi said, walking up to her with a group of girls.

"Megumi-san...Watashi..."

Before Misao could finish, Megumi took back her hand and slapped her. The intensity of the blow caused Misao to fall back and lose her balance. She hit the ground hard as people surrounded her.

"You may want to get an HIV test and a pregnancy test." Megumi said in a disgusted tone. "I knew this would happen. You mongrels are aloud to attend school with us and look what you do! You filthy rat!"

"She is such a tramp." Another student muttered.

"Way to go Makimachi." She hears Sano say from the back.

The students begin throwing dirt on her and pulling at her hair. She screamed for someone to help her. "STOP...LEAVE ME ALONE!" They just kick her and throw more dirt at her. She kept fighting them, even though she realized that she had no chance to defeat them all. They were very persistent. They started throwing their books at her and kicking her harder and harder until she cried out from the pain. Unable to take the pain any more, she decided to surrender...to give up her struggling when she heard a voice roar through the crowd.

"MATTE. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Aoshi yelled as he places himself in between Misao and the mob.

"Shinomori-san? You don't understand!" Megumi started.

"What is there to understand?" Aoshi questioned angrily.

"This girl deserves what she's getting. She is nothing but a slut!" Megumi explained.

"Slut?" Aoshi repeated, eyes narrowing. His fury was evident and Megumi knew that she had to act fast.

"Shinomori...Look" Megumi said, pointing to the picture of Misao.

Aoshi looked in the direction Megumi pointed and froze. He stood motionless as he stared at the picture. The crowd stood with him in deafening silence. Misao could hear her heart pounding heavily in her chest. She didn't dare move, for fear of what Aoshi might do. All she could do was sit and wait.

After a small eternity, Aoshi turned away from the picture. He looked at Misao with cold, detached eyes. His face was grim and frightening. He stared right through her, as if not believing she was the same person in the picture hanging high above their school.

Misao took a deep breath, "Shinomori..."

"Don't!" Aoshi said coldly. Without another word he walked away from her, moving stiffly through the crowd.

"SHINOMORI... MATTE. DON'T TURN YOU BACK ON ME...ONEGAI. YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME." Her voice echoed through the silence. Aoshi never looked back, as he walked inside the University entrance.

Megumi smiled at her with a satisfied look. "What are you going to do now, Makimachi-san? Run? Hide? Drop out of school?"

Misao looked away from her piercing glare. "Naze?" She asked softly.

"Because you are nothing! You think that you can just waltz into this school and have the F4 swooning all over you! I don't think so. You are nothing but trash. And trash should stay where it belongs! Now...if I were you, I would get a good head start. I have a feeling you are going to need it. Hazing anyone?" Megumi said to the crowd as she hurried to catch up with Aoshi.

Misao was left facing down the entire highschool section of Eitoku Gakuen. 'What am I going to do?' She wondered. But the answer was evident. She would run. Run from the horrible nightmare she had awakened to. Run from the lynch mob which had her convicted before a trial was permitted. Run from the pain of having one boy she thought she loved betray her and another who had always prevented her from being hazed ignore her plea for help. She would run, but the question still remained. How far could she go before they caught up with her.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Misao twisted the shower knob as far as it would go without scorching her. She held her breath as the water washed over her face. Her skin was starting to turn red and her body unwinded little by little. With each drop of water, another muscle untensed. She made a wish that she could stay in the safety of her shower forever. But forever is a long time and Misao was soon faced with a cold feeling that chilled her to the core. The wonderful, secure feeling she enjoyed had turned cold and uncaring along with the water which accompanied it. *Why do things have to change?*

She sighed and flung back the shower curtain. As soon as she stepped out, she was hit with another cold draft. She quickly grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her. She opened the door and was hit with yet another cold draft. "We really need to turn down the air. Leave it to Jiya to find the one place in all of Japan with central air." She gripes to herself. Speaking of Jiya. He hadn't been home when Yumi had dropped her off, which brought some relief to Misao. She didn't know how to face him. Not after what she had done. Her eyes glistened over with unshed tears. She flopped down on her bed and placed her hands over her face. Her ears caught the sound of her wall clock ticking second by second, matching the natural rhythm of her heart. It was almost enough to put her into a deep sleep, but the recollection of what happened was an overwhelming barrier.

*RING*

"Moshi Moshi. Makimachi residence." Misao answers softly.

"MISAO-CHAN?! I HAVE BEEN SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Kaoru yells through the phone, causing Misao to fall off the bed.

"Daijoubu. I'm fine." Misao says, hitting her head to regain some of her hearing.

"Honto? I heard what happened. I woke up late this morning and didn't arrive until everything was over. Gomen nasai." Kaoru explains apologetically.

"Iie...It's probably a good thing that you weren't there. They may have just targeted you for being my friend." Misao states.

"For being friends with a sweet and beautiful girl? A girl who has never really gotten into trouble until now...speaking of which...did you take a pregnancy test? Kaoru blurts out bluntly.

Misao turns bright red, "Ano...Iie." She starts but was immediately cut off by Kaoru declaring she was on her way over. Misao sighed and hung up the receiver. "Why me?"

-

-Fumiya Grocery-

"Ano...Kaoru-san, I really feel uncomfortable here." Misao states as Kaoru fingers the different types of pregnancy tests.

"Misao-chan, now is not the time to be shy. I didn't ask you what happened because I figured you were embarrassed. But I am not going to let you weasel out of having a test done. I mean...come on. You don't want to wait too long or before you know it, you have a baby." Kaoru lectures. "Now this one here looks good. 99% accurate too. Let's get it."

"I didn't bring any money." Misao says, hoping to stir Kaoru away.

"Daijoubu. I have my check card." Kaoru announces, producing the card.

"Oh alright" Misao says, forcing a smile. She followed Kaoru to one of the counters to pay for the test. Everything was fine until it was their turn to be rung up. The cashier gave them both disapproving looks and slid the test across the scanner. The scanner beeped. She than tried to type in the serial number on the bottom of the test but it still rejected it. Misao took this as a bad omen and Kaoru stared impassively at the clerk.

They stood in silence for a long time, just staring at each other. Finally the cashier gave up and to Kaoru's amusement and Misao's horror, decided to call for a price check.

"This is Lane 3, needing a price check on a pregnancy test. It's Fact Plus on the green rack, Yoshi." The cashier calls out over the intercom.

"Oh my god!" Misao cries out, mortified. Kaoru struggles to suppress her laugh.

After several more minutes of humiliation, Misao ans Kaoru are finally allowed to leave with the test. Misao sighs in relief while Kaoru laughs at her friend.

"It isn't funny, Kaoru-san. " Misao snaps.

"Gomen Gomen." Kaoru says in a serious tone, but every now and than Misao would here a giggle.

"So where are we going to do this?" Misao asks concerned.

"Well, we can't I my house. If my mother were to find it...I shudder to think what could happen." Kaoru says.

"And we definitely can't do it at my place. Jiya has enough stress as it is. I don't want to add to it with this." Misao explains.

"I understand. Ano...how about the school bathroom? There shouldn't be anyone there besides the band members and they won't bother us." Kaoru suggests.

"Good idea" Misao says as she follows Kaoru into her car.

-

-Bathroom-

"So?" Kaoru asks.

"It says we have to wait ten minutes." Misao says, placing the test on the bathroom sink.

"Ten minutes? That is a long time. And you expect to sit here and wait that long?" Kaoru asks in a bored tone.

"I guess not. But is it alright leaving this here? I mean, what is someone finds it?" Misao asks, uncertainly.

"Misao-chan, who on earth would tamper with it. They don't even know we are here. Just leave it on the last sink and place the box in front of it. We won't be away that long." Kaoru urges.

"Alright. Just to the vending machine in the cafeteria in back, ne? That should take ten minutes." Misao says as she places the test and box in Kaoru's suggested spot.

The two exit.

Little did they know that there was a third person in the bathroom. Saya Kino, a junior member of the student council and worshiper of Megumi was also there. She has overheard everything and rushed out of the bathroom to find her idol.

"Megumi-san...come quickly! You will never believe what I found." Saya says breathlessly.

"Nani?" Megumi asks annoyed at the interruption.

"It's Makimachi-san..." She starts. By the time she finishes, Megumi is halfway out the door. They reach the bathroom and find that they beat Misao there by four minutes. That was just enough time for Megumi to get down to business.

"Blue means pregnant, ne?" Megumi desperately asks.

"Hai."

"Good. This is going to work out great. I just happen to have some of that french manucure loton with." Megumi says wickedly.

Saya stares at her in confusion. "Nani…?"

"Don't you see, Saya-san? It's blue." She explains with a smile. Her explanation is rewarded, as realization dawns on Saya. The same evil grin spreads across her face. This time they had her.

"Come on, Kaoru-san." Misao rushes.

"Okay Okay…..it isn't like it's going anywhere." Kaoru complains. Misao ingores her and runs ahead to the bathroom. She reaches the sink and closes her eyes.

'I can't look." Misao confesses nervously.

"Okay. I'll do it." Kaoru says as she picks up the test.

Misoa waits for an eternity for Kaoru's response but it never comes. Unable to stand the silence, she opens her eyes to look at her best friend. Her face pales when she notices the tears in Kaoru's eyes.

"Iie…I can't be!" Misao whispers in denial.

"Gomen nasai" Kaoru says softly, wrapping her arms around Misao's trembling form. Misao lets out a stricken cry and sinks to the floor. It's over. Everything. My life….everything.*

-From outside the bathroom door-

Megumi and Saya smile at their latest accomplishment. They had finally gotten back at that miserable Makimachi and this was only the beginning. Misao would be made to suffer more…..a lot more. Megumi would make sure of it. She gives one more triumphant smile, before turning away from the scene.

"Misao-chan? Let's go home. We can't sit in here forever. Kaoru whispers.

Misao whipes at her eyes and allows Kaoru to pull her up. "I don't know what to do, Kaoru-san. Why did this have to happen?"

"I don't know, Misao-chan. But what I do know is that this problem is too big for you to handle alone." Kaoru states.

"Handle alone?"

"Hai. I think you really need to talk with the father." Kaoru says in a serious tone.

"Demo…"Misao starts to protest. Kaoru gives her a 'don't argue with me on this' look and she drops her gaze to the floor.

"I mean it, Misao-chan. He is just as much to blame as you. It does take to to make a baby, y'know!" Kaoru lectures, pushing Misao out if the bathroom door.

"I know," Misao agrees hesistantly.

"Than I Soujiro needs to know." Kaoru states.

"I need to know what ?" A voice questions from behind the two girls.

"S-Soujiro?" Misao says in a breathless voice. She couldn't feel her heart beat and wondered how she was able to stand.

"Oy…"Soujiro says with a smile. A very shortlived smile due to Kaoru, who had take it upon herself to slap the silly grin from his face.

And all Misao could do was stare….and pray that somebody, somewhere would get her out of this mess.

Misao stands akwardly with her hands clamped over her mouth. She couldn't believe that Kaoru had just slapped Soujiro. Her eyes lock on the two, while her body shiver s with uneasy anticipation over what would happen next.

Soujiro was a relatively calm young man. He stepped back from Kaoru, giving her the space he felt she needed to compose herself. Studying Kaoru's body langage, Soujiro noted her heavy breathing and flushed face. She was obviously upset about something. that was a given. What wasn't as apparent was why she had chosen him to lash out on.

"It's Kamiya-san ne?" Soujiro asks calmly.

Kaoru narrows an eyebrow and folds her arms. "SETA, SOUJIRO!" Kaoru yells at him in a challenging voice. Soujiro grimaces at the tone. He knew there were girls in the world with tempers, Yumi-san was evidence of this. But this girl was just plain scary.

"Sumen. I seem to be at a disadvantage. I am under the impression that you are upset with me, but I'm afraid I haven't the faintest idea as to why?" Soujiro confesses.

"Oh I bet you don't! This is exactly what I hate about this school. You guys think that because you have more money and less worries than most that you can take advantage of every person you come across who is less fortunate that you!" Kaoru spits out angrily.

"Whoa hold on a second! What is this about? Soujiro asks, trying to get some idea of what Kaoru was rumbling about.

"You, Seta, Soujiro! We are talking about you! Of all the F4, I always thought that you were different. But now I see that you are just as cold and sadistic and Shinomori and the rest!" Kaoru says. Her voice went from one of aggression to that of a very disgusted person. Misao thought that Kaoru looked like a person who was forced to eat their least favorite food. She wanted to intervene, but she found it hard to look Soujiro in the face.

"What are you talking about? What did I do? You can't stand here and ridicule me without giving me a chance to defend myself!" Soujiro reasons.

"Wanna bet? You didn't give Misao-chan a chance to defend herself, did you?" Kaoru snaps. She was growing weary with Soujiro's innocent act. She wanted him to admit what he had done and to take some responsibilty.

"Defend herself? Why would she need to?" Soujiro questions.

"Hai. Defend herself against you! Seta, Soujiro…..you disgust me. I think it is about time you learned that you can't just prounce around town, seducing girls with your heavenly sword." Kaoru lectures.

"Nani?" Soujiro asks with a confused expression on his face.

Kaoru sighs. She was really getting reared up by his false innocent act. "What kind of drugs are you using. It has to be something."

"Now wait a minute. I don't understand what is going on here, but I will not stand here and allow you to accuse me of things I haven't done!" Soujiro says defensively.

"You have a point about me accusing you of doing things that you haven't. But, since the things I have accused you of are true…I doubt I should have to apologize!" Kaoru says nastily.

"Kamiya-san…..?"

"Don't you Kamiya-san me?" Kaoru snaps, "What you did is unforgiveable. Taking advantage of a sweet and innocent girl. Do you know how much more of a struggle she will have with a child?"

"With a child? You mean, Makimachi-san is pregnant?" Soujiro asks wide-eyed.

"Hai. You should feel very proud of yourself. Your seed was able to impregnate her with godlike speed. You have ruined an innocent girl's life!" Kaoru says bitterly.

"Boca wa… Just a second…I haven't done anything with Makimachi-san." Soujiro says, rising his voice slightly.

"I don't believe you can just sit there and say that! How dare you! You are such a jerk!"Kaoru cries out. She draws her hands into two tight fists and prepares to charge Soujiro.

"Makimachi-san? Onegai listen to me." Soujiro says gently. He walks towards the corner she was perched in. "Onegai…."

Misao nodds and stares at the floor, unable to look him in the face. Soujiro clears his throat before starting, "Makimachi-san. I want you to know how bad I feel for you. But I promise you that I had nothing to do with it. You have to believe me."

'Demo….demo you left me a note?" Misao whispers.

"What note?" Soujiro questions.

Misao squeezes her eyes closed tightly. She grips the end of her shirt until her knuckles are red. Soujiro notices it and grabs her hand. He gives it a gentle squeeze and she opens her eyes. "What note?" He repeats softly, as if he is talking to a young child.

"The one you wrote me, thanking me for what happened" Misao answered, tears filling her eyes.

Soujiro frowns. His face turns from gentle persuasion to pure anger. "You were left a 'thank you' note?" He asks through clenched teeth. Kaoru gives him a strange look. She was beginning to believe that he possibly wasn't lying. She quickly shook the thought out of her mind.

"Don't play dumb, Soujiro-san! You no good and well that you sent her that note!" Kaoru gripes.

"Makimachi-san, in the short time that we have known each other. You have to believe that I would never do something so cruel and cowardly. I promise you that I would never do anything to hurt you." Soujiro says matter of factly. Misao hesistates before bringing her eyes up to meet his gaze. She blinked at the intensity. His clear eyes did not reveal any signs of manipulation or deception. Instead, Misao felt an aura of sincerity in the air that was originating from him.

"Soujiro-san….daijoubu. I believe you." Misao says softly. His arms wrap around her and she cries.

Kaoru, who witnessed the exchange fumes, "Matte! You aren't falling for this are you?"

"Kaoru-san…"

"I'm serious! How can you believe such sweet words?" Kaoru barks. She is annoyed that Misoa is being sucked back into Soujiro's evil charms.

"Kamiya-san. I am not trying to deceive you. I telling the truth." Soujiro states.

"So you weren't at a hotel last night?" Kaoru asks.

"To be honest yes I was…"

"There you see, Misao-chan? He admits to being there!" Kaoru cries out.

"Iie. I said I was at 'A' hotel. I never said I was at the same one." Soujiro corrects.

"A hotel?" Misao asls, now curious.

"Hai…..I did go to a hotel last ngiht….with Yumi." Soujiro answers. His face heated up, turning it a deep shade of red.

"With Yumi-san….?" Misao says it before it sinks in. Just as her arms push him away from her and her legs start forward before she realizes she's running. How could he? How could he be with Yumi and not her? And how could she be pregnant if they had never made love? She didn't understand. So she decided to keep running…at least until her heart stopped. Maybe than it would stop hearting so bad.

Aoshi leaned against his car, watching Sano and Shiro terrorize a couple of freshmen boys. He yawned and flipped backed his hair.

"Hurry up you two. We want to make the movie sometime tonight!" Aoshi ordered.

"Come one Aoshi. Just a few more minutes. I'm going to teach these whimps not to park near us " Sano says with a wicked grin.

"Onegai Sanosuke-san. Forgive me." One of the boys pleads.

"Forgiveness has to be earned. But the weak deserves the maximum punishment." Shiro says, smacking the boy in his mouth.

Aoshi shacks his head in disapproval. If Makimachi saw this she would have a fit. And that is exactly why he does these types of things. Getting a rise out of her made his day , because she showered him with attention. And that is something he looked forward to, even though he hated to admit it. He folded his arms across the top of his car and layed his chin on his arms. As much as he enjoyed harrassing the lower classmen, it could be boring at times. He looked around , trying to find something to occupy his time. He found it. Misao came running out of the building. Aoshi felt his heart jump. It had to be destiny, the two of them being on campus together at this time of night. But he wondered what she could be doing here this time of night?

"Sano….Shiro…I have to do something. I'll be back in a minute." Aoshi says, not waiting for a response. He takes off after Misao.

Misao stumbled from tree to tree. Her eyes blurred by free flowing tears. She had managed to get away from Soujiro, but didn't know where to go. *I can't go home, that's for sure.* She dropped down to her knees and dropped her head. She allowed herself to cry fully now, not caring if the world could hear her. She wondered how things could have come to this. She covers her face and shivers.

Aoshi finally catches up with Misao. He ducks under a low branch and stands a few fet away from her. She doesn't notice him, so he watches her for a few moments. It was at that point that he notice her tears. He wondered what could have happened in the few hours that past. *Could she still be upset over the hazing? Or maybe the evet itself?" He questioned himself. He sees her cover her face and shiver and his heart breaks. Without thinking, he takes off his jacket and wraps it around her shoulders. She jumps a little, not recognizing him. He sits down beside her and wraps an arm around her shoulder.

"Makimachi, tell me what happened?" Aoshi asks, pulling her shaking form into his. "Shinomori…my life is over!" Misao says. He could tell by her tone that something had caused her sever distress and he was determined to get to the source.

"Why do you think that?" Aoshi prompts.

"Because…..everything is finished. I tried my best to be a good student and get through these years without anything major happening. But now it's all ruined. One night destroyed everything. And what is worse, Soujiro was not the one I was with in that hotel room."

Aoshi's eyebrown rises at the sound of Soujiro's name. "It wasn't him? Than who was it?"

"I don't know. And….."

"And?" Aoshi asks softly.

"And…..Kaoru-san talked me into taking a pregnancy test…..and it was positive." Misao cries out and buries her face in Aoshi chest.

Aoshi tightens his hold on her. *Pregnant? * The thought unnerved him. He didn't want to accept that his Makimachi was carrying another man's child. Not when he was the one who really loved her…not when it should be his child. His thought than tunr back to Misao. *She doesn't even know who the father is* .

"I don't know what I am going to do, Shinomori. I can't tell Jiya….he wouldn't understand. And to be honest, neither do I. You have seen my living situation. I cannot afford a baby." Misao says, in between sobs.

"What do you want to do?" Aoshi questions.

"What can I do….I don't see a way out of this!" Misao says defeatingly.

"Then there is no other choice." Aoshi says.

Misao's eyes widen, "I could never do that! I don't believe in abortion." Misao cries out.

"I didn't mean that!" Aoshi says calmly.

"Than what did you mean?"

"Marry me" Aoshi says in a detached tone.

"N—nani?" Misao's mouth practically hits the ground.

"Makimachi, Misao….I want you to do me the honor of being my wife."

TBC


End file.
